


The Blood of Olympus

by Scarpool



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Blood of Olympus, Gen, Heroes of Olympus, Rewrite, boo - Freeform, scarpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpool/pseuds/Scarpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of The Blood of Olympus. Please read The House of Hades before reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason

**I**   
  


**Jason**   


_You have already failed._

Jason awoke in his cabin of the Argo II drenched in sweat, and images of both camps in ruins still in his head. He tried to slow down his rapid breathing. He tried to calm his racing heart. He tried to silence the voice of Gaea that was trapped in his head.

Jason, shaking, got out of his bunk. He washed his face and forced water down his dry, sore throat. He stepped outside to the fresh air. The sky was dyed with tones of orange from the rising sun in the horizon. It had been two days since Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge had departed with the Athena Parthenos. They had crossed the Ionian Sea during the time and had only just reached Greek waters.

Jason walked over to the side of the Argo II and saw Percy there as well, facing the sea.

"Hey, you okay?" Jason's voice was ragged, like he had gargled with nails. Percy didn't respond, nor did he avert his gaze. He just stood there with his magical pen out in one hand, tapping it on his thumb. Jason sighed and started to stare at the sunrise, the wind blowing on them with gentle, cool breaths.

"Will this ever end?" Jason whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"I don't know."

Percy's voice was in the same condition as Jason's. He wondered if Percy had the same dream he had, or if he had a worse one. He wondered if Percy had been able to even fall asleep at all. Jason studied Percy. His green eyes were covered by a haze as they stared past the existence of the water and looked somewhere else; as they transported him to another place. His body still resembled a corpse. Jason wondered about his experience in Tartarus. Jason's thoughts drifted to Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and how he barely came out of there alive and still sane.

When Percy said that he didn't know if these wars and battles would ever end, Jason felt like that was a genuine answer. Now that he had experienced lives of both Greek and Roman, he knew the differences of their lives. For the Greeks, life was a constant battle. You would die before you reached thirty. For the Romans, the battle was in the beginning, and then you moved on.

"If we succeed," Jason found himself saying, "I mean if we defeat Gaea, and the others return the Athena Parthenos, and the rift between the gods is solved; what do you think will happen to our camps? Like their relationship?"

Percy didn't respond or move for a while. Jason almost thought he wasn't going to reply until Percy sighed and shifted his body. Without looking at Jason, he said, "I don't know. I'm an in-the-moment kind of guy. I don't usually plan ahead."

He paused before continuing. "But I do think that both camps can learn from each other. We can learn different styles of defense and fighting. We can have more options in weapons and the course of our lives."

He trailed off.

Jason knew he was thinking of New Rome. Jason knew that the possibility of going to college and having a family was nonexistent for the Greeks, so being given the proof that it was an option must have been mouthwatering to Percy. Now though, Jason didn't know if they would live to do any of it.

Jason's stomach gave a small plea for food. "Come on, Percy," he said, "let's get some breakfast."

After a little hesitation, Percy allowed Jason to lead him away.  


  


  



	2. Hazel

**II**

**Hazel**

With a cry, Hazel awoke from a very taunting nightmare from Gaea, which was the usual gruesome message: I'm going to win and you're going to lose.

Of course, she never forgets to include Sammy Valdez. Hazel sighed. Would Gaea ever stop with the Sammy thing? It was getting old. With the skill of experience and lots of practice, Hazel released herself from the trap of sheets her tossing and turning made in her sleep. Hazel's stomach started to get upset and she started to get light headed. _Seasickness_. She did not vomit though; this made her feel better. She was slowly overcoming her seasickness.

Hazel groaned as she forced herself off her bunk. Hazel washed what drowsiness she could and, feeling a bit better, pushed herself into the mess hall. The only other person in there was Annabeth, who was sitting at a table sketching something on blue paper with a plate of uneaten eggs on the side.

"Morning," Hazel said, offering a weak smile.

Annabeth jerked her head up.

"Oh, hey."

Annabeth's eyes drifted back to her sketch.

Hazel grabbed a plate of eggs and sat down in front of Annabeth. She realized that Annabeth was drawing some sort of structure on blueprint paper. Somewhat curious and a bit uncomfortable with the silence, Hazel spoke.

"So, uh, what are you drawing?"

Annabeth did not look up.

"Well, since I was chosen to be the Architect of Olympus, I just sketch what would go to Olympus; but now I do it mainly because it helps keep my mind off certain things."

_Yeah, I know the feeling_ , Hazel said to herself.

"You should eat something," Hazel said.

Annabeth looked up.

"It'll help." Hazel added.

She hesitantly put down her pencil.

"I guess you're right," she sighed, pushing her blueprints aside and grabbed her plate.

They continued eating in silence.

"Wanna talk about it- Tartarus I mean?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth didn't respond for a moment.

"If I talk about it I want Percy with me," Annabeth said quietly. "And we're still pretty shaken about it."

"Oh, of course, I understand," Hazel said.

"Leo!" Jason's voice cried out.

Hazel and Annabeth both stood up. Percy ran in.

"Annabeth! Oh, and Hazel! Good thing you're up."

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Something is coming straight to the ship, and it's coming fast."

They ran to the deck.

"There," Percy pointed.

All Hazel saw was this rocket of water coming towards them. It was coming extremely fast.

"Leo!" Jason's voice screamed. "Get us in the air!"

"Already doing!"

The _Argo II_ slowly started rising into the air.

"We're going to slow," Annabeth muttered, staring intently on the incoming object. "We're going to get hit."

The waves suddenly died out. The water grew calm.

Hazel, Annabeth, and Percy ran to the side of the ship and peered into the water below. Nothing. It was like whatever it was disappeared. Hazel suddenly remembered a saying about weather and the ocean. _All is calm before the storm._

Percy's eyes grew wide. "Leo, move the ship!"

A long, green, reptile-like body shot out of the water and slammed into the side of the ship.

Hazel stumbled. She was flung off the ship. Hazel barely had time to scream before she hit the waters of the Messenian Gulf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	3. Leo

**III**

**Leo**

"We are going down, repeat we are going down!" Leo was waving his Wii controls frantically. Emergency lights were flashing.

"Hazel is in the water!" Jason yelled.

"Person overboard," Leo muttered, and then yelled, "Prepare for a rough landing!"

The Argo II slammed into the water. He heard thudding noises on the deck. Most likely his friends and other objects that were thrown off balance. Leo heard several groans. He heard feet running on the deck, and his door was thrown open. Piper stood in the doorway, with a purple sleeveless top and ripped jeans. Her shoulder was badly bruised. She pulled out her knife.

"What's going on?"

A huge, inhuman screech shook the Argo II.

"That is," Leo pulled out a hammer from his belt. "Let's greet our visitor."

They ran to the deck. Annabeth stood alone on the deck with her sword drawn. Leo saw Jason in the sky and figured Percy was in the water.

"Where is it?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth said. "It just screeched and vanished."

Frank ran on deck, drawing his bow.

"Got her!" Percy yelled from the water. He used his water powers to land on deck. Meaning he waved in? He washed in? He laid Hazel on the deck, and she started coughing sea water. Leo's shoulders involuntarily slumped. _Really? I just cleaned this._

"Hazel!" Frank said. "What happened?"

"Monster...ship damaged...ugh, disgusting... I got...thrown over..."

It happened again. The scream that was bone chilling. Something was wrong though. The scream was kind of muffled. Muffled like it was _underwater_. Leo froze. The scream came from right underneath the ship. _Uh-oh._

The Argo II lurched and twisted beneath their feet, causing the passengers to tumble down. Leo was thrown near Festus, who clicked his gears at him. Leo cursed. According to Festus, the ugly monster was tearing up the ship's hull. From what Leo could figure out, they needed someone to go underwater to stop that monster. Naturally, Leo scanned his eyes for Percy. Unfortunately, the sea prince was unconscious with blood coming from his head. Frank was buried under a pile of debris; and when Leo stood up to help him, he was thrown to the deck by the ferocious tremors. Not good. Festus started clicking his gears at him again. 'The ship will start sinking soon, but the pieces are still safe and intact.'

Leo frowned. _Pieces? What pi-No!_

Leo realized what the dragon was talking about; but as Leo was shaking his head to say 'No', his brain was telling him there was no other way. Leo didn't like it. There was no telling if it would work, much less work properly. Festus and Leo both knew it wasn't quite finished, but there was no other choice. Leo took a deep breath before saying it. "Okay."

Festus roared. It was nothing compared to what the sea monster made, but it was something. It held confidence and bravery. With that, The Argo II started changing. Gears whined, groaned, and screeched before the ship was completely changed.

Those aboard who were not unconscious gasped.

"Leo..." Piper drifted off in amazement.

Where the Argo II was, and where all the crew now sat was a big, bronze, and mechanical dragon.

And Leo liked to call him: Festus.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	4. Annabeth

**IV**

**Annabeth**

The bronze body of the dragon reflected the bright sun. Annabeth closed her mouth before a fly could get in and raised her eyebrows. "Leo, you've been busy."

Leo's faced turned dark red, and he turned away. "It's not grand. I didn't have time to finish him; I'm hoping he stays up."

Festus clicked his gears together in response. Leo nodded his head and said, "Good. Nothing is breaking...yet."

Annabeth frowned. "Leo? Weren't the oars on the ship able to change into spears so that monsters couldn't destroy the hull?"

Leo made a face. "Yeah, but while you and Percy were...away...a monster attack caused it to malfunction and break. I was meaning to fix it, but there was no time."

"Um, Leo?" Everyone looked over to Hazel who was pointing at the water right beneath them. It was churning angrily.

"Let's get out of here." Jason said.

Festus flew towards the shore. The creature was swimming underwater right behind them. Annabeth looked back to figure out what was pursuing them. Her eyes widened in fear. She remembered this creature from mythology books. As far as she knew, only one hero has actually defeated it. The hero only defeated it, because he had Medusa's head and was able to turn the monster to stone. Unfortunately they were fresh out of Medusa's head.

It was a dark shade of green, and it was massive. It was about the size of Cythera, a Greek island. Annabeth opened her mouth to tell Festus to go faster, but all that came out was a shrill squeak. She felt the eyes of her friends stare at her.

"Please tell me that was a sound of relief." Leo nervously said.

Annabeth tore her eyes away and said in a small voice, "Go! Go! Go! Go faster! It's going to get us!"

Leo's eyes were bulging out of the sockets. "We are going at full speed."

Piper looked toward the oncoming shore and tried to be optimistic. "We are going to make it."

_No, we are not,_ Annabeth's brain argued.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

Long green, reptile-like tentacles shot up from the water and surrounded them, blocking them from going anywhere except the water. Annabeth new if they jumped off of Festus they would land right in the monsters mouth. They were trapped.

Annabeth heard Piper mutter, "Ah, irony. We meet again."

They all drew their weapons and stumbled away from the tentacles.

"That," Annabeth said to Frank, "is the Kraken."

Huge drops of water rained down on them as the tentacles covered their sights to the blue sky. Percy groaned as the water started to revive him. Percy opened his eyes and jumped up and pulled riptide into sword form.

Leo's eyes widened. " _The Kraken_! How do we defeat it? Has anyone ever defeated it?"

"Uh, Perseus used Medusa's head to turn it to stone. Other than that, no one I know has defeated it," Annabeth muttered.

Leo brought out a hammer and lit it on fire. "Let's do this."

He threw the flaming hammer at one of the tentacles. When the hammer hit it, the flames sputtered out and the hammer dropped in a tiny splash into the ocean. Not even a scratch was made. Leo laughed nervously. "Well, it was worth a shot."

The water below them made a whirlpool as the monster sucked in water. The tentacles started to swing back and forward, getting closer to them with each swing. The whirlpool disappeared and the tentacles tensed.

"It's going to shoot the water!" Annabeth shouted.

The water rippled as the Kraken shuttered and then blew the water at them at a massive force. Percy yelled as he redirected the water away from the demigods and thrust the water with all his might at the tentacle blocking their way to land. The tentacle gave way and fell with a splash on the water. Wasting no time Festus shot forward. Annabeth frowned. There was no way the tentacle just fell from that unless...

Annabeth gasped and was about to say something when the tentacle shot back up. Frank jumped off Festus and morphed into a dragon. He slammed into the tentacle and raked his claws on the scale hard body. The noise sounded like huge, sharp fingernails raking against a chalkboard with much force. The demigods winced at the noise, but it gave them the time they needed. They shot away from the monster.

Annabeth looked back for Frank and saw another tentacle smack him, and he grew smaller. He morphed back into a human and dropped out of the air unconscious. Hazel yelped, but before he hit the water, Jason grabbed him. He laid Frank's body down on Festus.

Annabeth looked at the distance to the shore. Not far now. She looked back. The creature was still in pursuit, and it was getting closer with each second. She looked back to the shore.

"Six hundred yards...five hundred yards," Annabeth muttered, not knowing she was making everyone anxious, "four hundred...three hundred...three hundred fifty...two hundred...two hundred fifty...one hund- ugh!"

Everyone was slung forward. They were skidding on the water to the shore, and after about five skips they all sunk down with a splash. When Annabeth swam up to the surface she saw that Percy had Frank up on his back perfectly dry.

"Festus!" Leo shouted with a pained expression on his face. Annabeth looked back to see that Festus was struggling against all of the tentacles. He was doomed, and even if they could get there in time there was no way they could stop the creature. Festus roared, clawed, and blew fire, but it was all useless. Metal parts stared falling off. Leo started to swim over but Piper held him back

"No Leo. Festus is giving us time to escape. We can do nothing for him now."

"No!" but Leo stopped struggling, and with that they all turned around and swam to shore.

Jason led the way while Annabeth stayed in the rear. Percy swam to her with the unconscious Frank on his back and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Annabeth conjured up a small smile. "Yeah."

Festus stopped roaring. Annabeth didn't turn around to look.

Percy looked at Leo who had tears streaming down his face while he swam. Percy sighed. "Leo must be taking this really hard," he said quietly.

"Yeah, this the second time he has lost Festus." Annabeth replied. She was now able to stand and walk to shore. They walked quietly for a while. When they knee deep he said, "I guess we now travel on land."

Annabeth nodded. Of course she knew, and she also knew the risks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	5. Piper

**V**

**Piper**

They were on a beach with not to many people around, but they still went to hide behind a couple of trees before Percy got the water off everyone. Leo went off to get some alone time. Piper sat on a rock as Annabeth drew an outline of Greece on the wet sand with a stick.

"Okay," Annabeth finished her drawing. "We are here," She pointed the stick at a corner of the map. "Athens," she pointed to a circle in the map, "is there. With good luck, we'll be able to go straight to it."

 _Good luck_ , Piper thought, b _ecause we have so much of that_.

Everyone knew this too. The sound of a hard material scraping against sand made them instinctively turn. What looked like one of Festus's eyes had washed up. Even though it wasn't glowing, Piper felt like something was looking at her through there. She shivered even though it was a warm and sunny day. It was sad and creepy. Percy picked it up and looked at it. He turned it this way and that way. He brushed some of the sand off it. Footsteps were heard coming down rocks and sand. A sniffle. Percy quickly threw the eye in the water where it skipped four times. Leo came around and looked around. Piper tried not to stare, but she wanted to know if he was okay.

"So," Leo said, "what are we going to do?"

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Well I drew a map," She gestured to the drawing, or rather half a drawing. The tide seemed to have come in and swept away half of the map. "Er-well I did, and we figured that we have to go that way." Annabeth pointed the way Leo just came from.

"Cool," Leo said.

An awkward silence fell. Annabeth took a deep breath and started walking. They found a shop and bought new clothes. They paid with some dried out Euros. They trudged on ahead to where Annabeth said Athens was. It was a hot day, and the earth sucking on their shoes was not helping. Percy splashed water at them one time to help them cool off. Leo, at one point, took a box of fresh mints from his tool belt and handed one to everyone.

They managed to find a hotel and, with a little persuasive influence, booked a room for the night for free. Everyone took a much needed, but quick shower before crashing down to sleep. Percy and Annabeth slept on the sofa-bed, while the rest of them pushed the two beds together to fit five. Leo and Hazel claimed the edges. It was not long till everybody fell asleep.

It was raining in France. Piper stood on a street getting soaking wet somewhere in France. She has never been to France, but somehow she knew. Howls cut through the night. Out of the corner of Piper's eye, figures moved in the dark. _Reyna and Coach Hedge,_ Piper realized. Coach Hedge brought out his baseball bat and started sniffing the air. "Hell hounds," he said, "a pack of them."

Nico shifted a mumbled something in his sleep. The Athena Parthenos was standing as majestic as ever. A flash of lightning illuminated the face of the statue, and it was then followed by a loud _Boom!_ A pack of hell hounds rounded a corner on their street and stopped as soon as Reyna unsheathed her sword. The hounds looked hesitant to attack with an imperial gold sword raised toward them, but the biggest and more vicious looking of the pack snarled and charged. Before the hound could get to Reyna and the satyr the scene blurred and changed.

"No!" Piper yelled, "No, go back! I need to find out what happened!" The scene didn't go back; instead the dream displayed a scene she had dreamed often. Camp Half-Blood reduced into a pile of ash. Gaea a few feet in front of her with wide open eyes and a malicious smile plastered on her face.

Piper's eyes snapped open. She breathed slowly to try and get her heart back to normal speed. Hazel was gone, so Piper was able to see the time. 8:30. Jason's arm was lying on her chest. She was able to study his face: his blonde hair, his dark eyebrows, and his lips that were pulled into a frown. She studied his tattoo. She counted the lines, and she traced her fingers on the image of the eagle and the letters S.P.Q.R. She kissed his forehead and wiggled out of his grasp carefully so she didn't wake him. Not only was hazel gone, but so were Frank and Leo.

Piper found Percy and Annabeth talking quietly to each other. When Annabeth saw her, she gave a small smile. "Good morning, Piper."

"Morning," Piper said, "Where's Frank, Hazel, and Leo?"

"Breakfast," Annabeth replied, "They just left."

Piper's stomach growled. She didn't know this place gave food. Piper asked them if they ate already.

"Yes, in fact I had to drag this one away before he could eat everything and leave nothing for anybody else," Annabeth gestured at Percy.

"But I was _hungry!_ " Percy pouted.

"You're _always_ hungry," Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

Piper smiled at the bickering couple. "Well, I'm going to go meet up with the others for breakfast."

She left the room and her smile faded. She hoped that Coach Hedge, Reyna, and Nico were okay.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	6. Nico

**VI**

**Nico**

"The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

"But-"

"Lead them there! Promise me!"

"I-I will."

"No!" Nico awoke from his dream with his hands clawing at his throat, leaving red marks. Reyna ran over to him; forcing Nico's hands away from his throat. Nico took deep breathes and tried, unsuccessfully, to slow his wild heart. He shakily licked his chapped lips. Reyna handed him a bottle of water, which he drank, letting the water slide down his parched throat. He nodded his thanks to Reyna.

"You okay?" Reyna asked. She gave Nico a piece of Ambrosia.

He nodded again and Reyna pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. What she didn't say was that Nico was screaming in his sleep. Again. He has been dreaming that same dream for a while now. The time that Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. The dreams never left him; never let him rest. If anything, it drained him of energy.

Coach Hedge gave him some food, while Reyna prepared the lines that were tied to the Athena Parthenos. The great statue of Athena stood on the land of Portugal, but her gaze was set on the North Atlantic Ocean.

 _Hoped you liked your stay in Europe,_ Nico thought, _your next stop is North America...if I can get there._

Nico knew he didn't have a lot of energy. Getting himself, two other beings, and a huge statue of Athena across an ocean and onto a different continent was going to be an extremely difficult task. If he even did do it, he would be incapacitated for a day or two. He told that to Reyna. All she said was, "As long as you get us onto dry land with all our body parts and things, we're good."

Nico wasn't the only one feeling tired and weak. The lack of sleep and the excessive attacks from monsters has taken its toll on the female demigod and the satyr. They all had dark circles under their eyes, and their eye lids drooped. Their fighting and any other movements were sluggish and slow. They were getting more injuries from monster attacks than they usually would. They were getting slower and weaker.

_The sooner we get to camp, the better._

Nico made sure the statue and his companions were set before closing his eyes and shadow traveled them across the ocean and onto North America.

The last thing Nico saw before he collapsed was a squad of dracaenae in armor.

 _Is the trap ready?_ Gaea asked.

"Almost," a deep voice responded.

Nico couldn't see who the voice belonged to.

_As long as it is ready when Perseus Jackson arrives at the chosen place._

"But what of the spawn of Jupiter?"

_I have something for him._

"Why can't I go? I can crush that little-"

 _No,_ Gaea said calmly, _this way he can weaken himself and do the job._

"Ah! Yes, your little creation. Won't he realize the he's-"

_There is no reason that he will be able to know what he's doing._

The deep voice laughed, "Beware of the son of Jupiter, son of Hades."

Nico froze. The ground beneath him turned into quicksand. Nico's mental alarms blared, as he unfroze and started to struggle against the pull of the earth.

Gaea's mouth twisted into a smile. _Struggling is useless, my dear._

Nico opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground. The grass tickled his nose and cheeks. He looked around and saw that they were in a small grassland space. There was a forest on one side of them, and a beach on the other. Coach Hedge was sleeping with his back leaning against the Athena Parthenos. Reyna was up keeping watch. The sun was high in the sky.

Nico groaned as bones cracked when he sat up. This caught the attention of Reyna. She passed him a bottle of water and an energy bar. Her eyes asked the questions her mouth didn't.

"I'm fine," Nico said, "How long was I out?"

"Two days."

Nico looked at the sleeping satyr. "Have you slept?"

"Yes," She nodded, "There was a couple of monsters waiting for us when we got here, but then nothing."

"No monster attacks?" Nico frowned. That was odd. Two powerful demigods and a monster attracting statue and no monsters for two days was strange.

Reyna shook her head. "It's been quiet, so we've been able to catch up on some sleep. It's great, but something is definitely going on."

She studied the statue like it was going to explain. All we got was a cold stare.

"Also," she said and looked back at me, "the Romans are planning to attack in two days."

"Dreams?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and Octavian," She said the name with revulsion. "He has gotten the legion to go directly against my orders. He has also convinced some that I am a disgraced Roman, who has sided with the Greeks. We will be getting some resistance from him and his followers."

"It's not like we've ever liked him."

"I know, but some of the people he has persuaded..." She sighed.

"Well I have something you might be interested in," Nico said and told her his dream.

Reyna frowned. "Jason? He wouldn't do anything to harm any of his friends."

"Unless he doesn't know that he's harming them," Nico said.

Reyna groaned and shook her head. 'We can't worry about them right now. We've got our own problems right now. Our deadline is closer than their's is, because the augur just happens to be _Certe pessimus omnium hominu_ _m*._ "

She stood up and looked up at the Athena Parthenos. "I also don't know how long this no-monster-attack thing is going to last. As if on cue a group of hellhounds, telekhines, and other monster came from the forest. All of them snarling and growling and looking all ugly.

Nico sighed, "You just had to say something, didn't you."

Reyna gave him a look as Nico stood up and unsheathed his Stygian Iron sword. Without saying anything else, they charged.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	7. Frank

**VII**

**Frank**

Frank hated quicksand.

But, of course, he was waist deep in the stuff. His hands grasped an inch-thick rope, courtesy of Leo's magical tool belt.

"One, two, heave!" Percy shouted. Everyone pulled. Frank came up an inch higher, only to go back down two more.

"This isn't working," Jason said, "Gaea wasn't being this difficult when Piper got stuck."

The daughter of Aphrodite still had sand stuck to her shoes, jeans, and half of her t-shirt. However, she still managed to turn heads and look amazingly beautiful. Guess that's one of the perks of being the daughter of the goddess of beauty.

"Well, Frank is a lot heavier than Piper," Hazel noted, and then added quickly, "Plus, we are closer to Athens than before."

Annabeth sighed and let go of the rope. "Floating on it doesn't work, either," She looked at a lonely small shop that had several small trucks parked in the dirt next to it. "I believe it's time to call on help from the civilians. Piper, go over there and charmspeak someone to lend us their car."

Piper looked uncertain. "Um, I've never tried to speak Greek before."

"You are a _Greek_ demigod," Annabeth pointed out, "It's in your blood. You'll be absolutely fine."

Piper still didn't look convinced, but ran to the shop and disappeared inside it, anyway. They waited for her to come back as the quicksand slowly sucked Frank in. Frank always wondered why quicksand was called that even though it sucked you in slowly. He wondered if the word 'quick' had another meaning.

The ADHD in the other demigods were making them restless. When the sand was at Frank's chest, Jason decided to speak. "Maybe we should-" he stopped talking as piper came out with a set of key in jingling in her hand. She climbed into a little old white truck. The engine coughed as she turned the key in the ignition, and black smoke poured out of the exhaust pipe. She drove the car over.

"A 1960's Ford F100 4X4," Frank heard Leo mutter.

Piper climbed out of the car, but left it running. "Sorry I took so long. I had a run in with a monster."

Jason asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not a single scratch."

Leo tied the other end of the rope to the car, and Percy took the wheel. Once Leo gave the thumbs up, Percy pressed the gas pedal. Frank came out with a sucking sound and then a _Pop!_ His friends cheered. Leo grinned at Frank and said, "I get the feeling that we are all going to be wearing sand before we get to Athens."

Frank snorted. "Probably."

Frank suddenly felt tired, as if all the energy in him was taken away from him all at once.

"Man," Percy said and leaned back on the driver's seat, "that was exhausting."

Frank couldn't agree more. He saw a few heads nod in agreement. Hazel leaned against a tree looking drained. They all yawned simultaneously. His body wanted to relax, and his brain supported that idea. Only a small part of his brain frowned and noticed that things were strange.

Frank tried to lift his legs but failed; his legs had fallen asleep. He saw that the others were having the same issue. They were all just suddenly tired. Not the I-Want-To-Go-To-Sleep-Now tired, but the I-Don't-Want-To-Do-Anything tired. Lazy. That's the word: Lazy. And this had 'Divine Powers At Work' written all over it.

Frank opened his mouth to speak but wasn't able to. He saw Percy fumble with the door handle, and Annabeth stumbled toward him. Her lips were in a tight line, and her brows knitted together from concentration. Leo looked ready to collapse. Hazel was leaning heavily on the tree, and her eyes were half closed. Jason was moving. Not as fast as Annabeth was, but it was still something. His eyes were trained on piper. Her mouth to be exact, which was moving.

Frank realized that she was mouthing words. A word. And mouthing it over and over again.

_Move. Move. Move. Move..._

Frank took a step towards her, and then another. Hazel seemed to realize what was going on, but Leo was still oblivious. Frank stumbled toward him. Whatever spell was being laid upon them was being countered by Piper.

"Oh, don't do that!" A young woman, who looked to be around her twenties but was probably a couple thousand years old, had materialized on the back of the truck. She had smooth looking skin. Her black hair was impossibly straight and reached her mid-back. She wore a loose, deep v-neck t-shirt that was sapphire blue and black sweatpants. She was barefoot, so Frank could see her small feet. The same dark purple nail polish that was on her finger nails also covered her toenails. The only piece of jewelry on her was a necklace that had, what seemed to be, a sloth as its ornament.

She was beautiful, but what were most striking about her were her eyes. They were big, beautiful, and alluring. The midnight blue color made it seem like you were gazing at the night sky. They enchanted Frank.

"Aergia, goddess of inactivity and laziness," Annabeth said weakly, but her voice snapped Frank from his stupor.

The young woman frowned at Annabeth. "Yes, you are right. You do seem to put up quite a fight. I don't know why you don't just stop resisting and let yourself _relax_." Aergia said the last word like it was her favorite, though Frank was pretty sure it was.

She looked at Leo and smiled. "Like this pretty boy is doing. It's not like you'll fall asleep, you will just be closing your eyes and taking a nice break from all your struggles." She looked at Leo with interest. "He may need some help from me, though."

She stood up and she...changed. She grew younger and smaller, as did her clothes, until she looked like a teenager. She walked up to Leo, who was looked ready to drop. She smiled fondly at Leo. She put her index finger under his chin, lifted his head up, and softly kissed him. The kiss only lasted for a second until Leo dropped to the ground. Aergia stepped aside and watched him fall.

"No!" Piper yelled. She ran forward, but stumbled and hit the ground. Jason staggered over to her. The goddess gave Piper a glare and said, "You were the one that helped them resist my power. I don't like you. You must go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	8. Piper

**VIII**

**Piper**

"Wait!" Piper said. "If you're going to kill me, can I ask you something first?"

Aergia smirked and said, "Stalling are we? Well what is it?"

_Shouldn't you not want me to stall? Oh, whatever. I just hope someone can figure something out. Looks like Annabeth is coming along with something._ "If you are the goddess of laziness, why are you wearing sweatpants?"

Aergia looked surprised, but then laughed, "Ha! Horme's invention! Tell me girl, do you know how many people actually use these things to work and exercise, and how many other people use them for my purposes?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah, me neither, but I do know that there are a lot more people who use them to do zilch then for any type of labor."

"Is that why you don't like us?" Jason asked. "Because we actually do stuff other than laying around?"

Aergia looked at Leo, who was still knocked out. "You put him like that," Jason stated.

The goddess shrugged. "That is part of it." Behind her, Annabeth face lit up with recognition and victory. She wobbled up, but she was more fluent than earlier. She grinned. _Yes!_ Piper thought, _Annabeth figured something out."_

"You don't like us because your enemy has blessed us," Annabeth spoke with confidence.

Aergia spun around to look at Annabeth. "Wha-But-" Aergia regained her composure. "Yes, you're quite right. Horme did take an extreme liking to demigods."

"So she blessed us," Annabeth continued, "with ADHD. All I had to do was to concentrate on all that energy."

Piper felt disappointed. All this talk of blessings and it was really just their ADHD. Then she realized it. Aergia is the goddess of laziness, and her opposition gave demigods the condition of Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, the problem of not being able to focus, not being able to stand still, and always being overactive. Horme...

"Horme is the goddess of work," Piper said.

Aergia sneered, "The goddess of labor and effort. What a dull position!"

"That makes absolutely no sense," Percy said, struggling up. So far Annabeth was the only one to figure out how to stand without effort. "Especially coming from you. I mean, aren't you the goddess of dull?"

It was obvious he just insulted her. "What! It is not dull! Relaxation is an art. It actually helps you. The humans take a liking to it. It is very powerful. I can relieve them of dates, tension, worry, anger, love, and all types of things and emotions. But don't you fret. I'll take very good care of them."

"What do you mean by that?" Jason asked.

"Once Gaea comes to power and overthrow those idiots," she gestured to the sky, "she promised to hand over all the humans to me. All I got to do is help my mother awaken," She smiled happily.

"Your mother is Gaea," Hazel said.

Aergia smiled, "Not the most caring, but she definitely has her moments. Now," She faced Piper, "where were we."

Piper concentrated on her energy. A familiar feeling came to her. It was exactly how she felt when she was fighting hand-to-hand combat.

_Of course, our ADHD usually comes all out when we're fighting with our weapons, so if I focus on the energy it will feel like I'm fighting._

Piper pictured herself fighting a monster, and it worked. More energy was coming to her. She stood and unsheathed her dagger. "I think," she pointed her weapon at Aergia, "We were here."

Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Jason took out their weapons.

"It's you against six of the most powerful demigods," Jason said.

"Actually, it's only five of you," Aergia said. She pointed to Frank who was down. Probably unconscious or as Aergia would put it, 'taking a nice relaxing break'.

Percy cursed. "That's right. He doesn't have ADHD."

"And two is all my mother requires," Piper had a bad feeling. Aergia, Frank, and Leo started to lose color as they faded away. Definitely not good. "Bye-bye now."

Piper didn't even think as she pulled back her arm that had Katoptris and flung the dagger at the goddess. Aergia shrieked and clutched her side as gold ichor poured from the wound. Color popped right back into the three beings. "You-you annoying, insufferable brat!" She spat out, her eyes turned even darker. "You want a fight? Well then," She held a hand out to her side, and a long, slightly curved sword appeared in her hand. The handle was pure black, while the blade was the same shade of blue as her eyes, "let's see your skills."

Piper stared at the sword. It looked quite familiar. Like a prop her dad had used in that ninja movie. "Isn't that a samurai sword?" Piper asked. "A katana."

Aergia looked impressed by the fact that Piper recognized the type of sword. "Yes, it is. My mother thought it was appropriate that I should have a weapon and be able to wield it properly. Before I didn't like the idea, but now I can use it to slice you open!" She charged at Piper, but just before she was able to impale her, a specific celestial bronze sword got in the way. "Right," Percy said with a mischievous grin, "So if you are so good, that means you should be able to fight me." He forced her blade to be fixated on him, away from Piper. Aergia didn't look bothered at all. She only smiled and said, "Only if you are fast enough."

If her instincts hadn't told her to draw her sword, she would have been sliced in half. Piper didn't even see her move. All she knew was that in one moment the sharp, blue point of the katana was, again, centimeters from her face. The jagged bronze sword that she acquired from Zethes the Boread was the only thing that was between her and the dark, blue sword.

"You're surprisingly fast for a goddess of laziness," Piper said, "I would have never guessed that you would have been able to do this"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea!" Aergia exclaimed, "I mean, the idea itself, of me- _me!-_ fighting is so bizarre that I actually had to do it myself so I could believe it!"

"Well, I wouldn't have thought of much of you as a fighter, anyway," Percy said.

Ignoring Percy, Aergia continued, "And the energy required. Ugh! It is so much easier for me to just sit back and relax," The pressure of the katana relaxed for a moment. Jason saw it and took it as a moment to strike. He lunged, but Aergia proved to be attentive and fast, for she easily sidestepped the attack and slashed downwards. Jason blocked the counter attack with his sword.

"So why don't you relax?" Piper jumped. She forgot that Hazel was behind her. The daughter of Pluto stepped forward, her golden spatha raised. "Why not just give up?"

Aergia looked at Hazel with a thoughtful look. "I have asked myself that a dozen times girl, and I have reached a decision. The reasons I fight against you are of a private nature, but you should already know by now that Gaea will win."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jason said.

Aergia pointed her katana at Jason. "If you knew what I know, then your view would change."

"What do you know?" Piper asked, not really expecting an answer.

Aergia smiled, "Like I would tell you."

She made slash for Jason, who ducked and swerved away. Hazel made for a jab, but was kicked aside. Aergia made a pass for Piper. Piper tried to dodge, but Aergia stretched out her arm and Piper's nose got nicked. It wasn't a bad cut. Nothing to worry about. Just a small little cut. But what cut her wasn't a regular blade. Piper saw spots dancing in her eyes for a moment; her breath shortened. The sword took some of her energy. "Don't," Piper gasped out, "Don't let the blade touch you."

Percy, who was fighting the goddess with Annabeth, grunted out, "Wasn't planning to." Then, he yelled to Aergia, "Listen lady, I defeated Ares, the god of war. I've gone through a war with Kronos and won. I've fell into Tartarus and survived. I am _so_ not going to lose to the goddess of freaking laziness just because she had epic ninja skills!"

"Wow," Aergia said while blocking an attack from Annabeth and dodging one from Percy, "You get really loud when you get emotional."

Annabeth ducked, countered an attack, and rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."

"Excuse me!" Percy said while slashing at Aergia, "Aren't you supposed to be on my side, Annabeth?"

"What?" Annabeth said in mock surprise, "Who ever said that?"

"Glad to have such a supportive girlfriend," Percy mumbled, while ducking under an attack from Aergia.

Jason, Hazel, and Piper looked at the scene before them, dumbfounded. "Are they-Just- Can we all just take a moment to take in that they are having a conversation?" Piper stumbled.

Jason snapped out of stupor and managed to smile, "I believe it's called having amazing skills, Piper."

Piper and Hazel nodded. Piper looked back at the fight going on. The two most powerful demigods that Piper knew were fighting against the goddess of laziness, who was skillfully trained with the katana-which Piper still thought was a little weird- and they were having a nice, little conversation like they were old buddies. Seeing Annabeth fighting with a sword was a new sight, though. Piper knew that the daughter of Athena's preferred weapon was a dagger, but she seemed to be equally skilled with the sword.

Percy and Annabeth fought as one. They seemed to know what the other would do next. Piper never ceased to be amazed when she saw the couple fighting together. It was sort of graceful.

One slip-up was all it took for Aergia to get swept off her feet. Her body slammed into the old, white pickup truck that Piper totally forgot was even present. The long samurai sword was thrown out of her hand and onto the dirt.

Percy stood over her with the point of his sword leveled at her throat. Ichor surrounded a cut on her cheek. "Y-you may have defeated me," Aergia panted out, "but my statement has not changed. Gaea will win this war."

Percy said nothing, his face grim, and Piper turned her head away as Percy swung the last blow. When Piper heard metal on metal, she looked back expecting something gruesome, but the goddess was gone. Percy's sword was embedded in the side of the car. Piper didn't know if Aergia escaped or what, but she really didn't want to know and was grateful when nobody filled her in.

Percy yanked his sword out, returned it in pen form and put it in his pocket. Piper heard groans behind her.

"Frank! Leo!" Hazel and Piper exclaimed.

The groaning boys who were trying to sit up were knocked back down as the girls rushed over to hug them.

"Ouch! Gee, thanks Pipes. What happened?" Leo asked.

"Aergia was defeated," Hazel said coming over from Frank and giving Leo a piece of ambrosia.

"You guys good? Well, then we should keep heading to Athens," Jason said. He and Percy helped them up.

With Frank and Leo asking for details, they continued on their way. But Piper suddenly remembered the katana. She turned back and was able to see the black handle being sucked into the earth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	9. Reyna

**IX**

**Reyna**

Reyna did not enjoy shadow traveling. The darkness blinded her of her surroundings, and she resisted the urge to draw her weapon while her instincts screamed danger. She could hear voices and movements in the dark. Plus, the ride killed her stomach. She learned not to eat before traveling.

She could see the energy fade out of Nico every time. Reyna was actually afraid that if they, for some horrifying reason, got stuck in the darkness, she wouldn't know what to do.

Reyna stumbled and caught her breath. She looked around at where they were dropped off. It was a park, a big city park. There were people everywhere; but if they noticed two tired teenagers, a guy with goat legs, and a huge statue pop out of nowhere, they didn't show it.

"W-whe-where are we?" Nico panted. Gleeson sniffed and looked around. "New Jersey."

Nico sat down and rested his head on a tree to catch his breath. He nodded wearily, "We should keep going if we are going to...stop...Octavi...zzz...zzz..."

Gleeson looked at the sleeping demigod. "That kid is going to die of exhaustion one day."

Reyna nodded, "He needs his rest, but he is correct. Octavian strikes tomorrow, most likely in the morning."

The faun-no, satyr (Gleeson had reprimanded Reyna numerous times saying, "Faun is Roman, cupcake! There is a difference!)- nodded.

Reyna sighed, _We are all tired._ Reyna was still sore from that battle on the island and from the Cyclops at Virginia. She was also sure that Hedge was still hung over from the group of friendly, but completely crazy Greek centaurs, The Party Ponies: Virginia Branch. Now _that_ was an event that Reyna would never forget. She still hadn't gotten the blue paint off her hair.

Reyna looked over to where the Athena Parthenon landed. Reyna's mouth twitched in amusement. The Athena Parthenos landed perfectly in the middle of an intersection. The square base was a perfect fit inside the four way intersection. Though, of course, it was causing a disruption of the traffic. Cars had to swerve and maneuver around it. The statue of Athena looked like she was the queen of the intersection, which she probably could have been. You never know.

The park was pretty big. It had a sidewalk that was running along the rectangular perimeter. A basketball court. A soccer field. Sand areas with slides, swings, and monkey bars. An open grassy area where there were people with kites and Frisbees. Couple trees and benches placed here and there. There were people walking their dog and hanging out with friends and family. It was normal. Ordinary.

But Reyna still felt uncomfortable. They were being watched. By more than one watcher. She looked at the snoring Nico, then at Coach Hedge. He looked relaxed. He was splayed on the ground, propped up on his elbow. His eyes half closed and looking around aimlessly, and his hand was absent mindedly petting the ground. But his nose was twitching like it was sniffing something out. His other hand was ready on his baseball bat. His eyes were actually observing his surroundings and looking for any signs of danger.

Reyna knew that the satyr would never let his guard down.

He looked at her. Reyna raised an eyebrow slightly, asking an unspoken question. The satyr understood. Hedge slowly turned his head toward a place at the edge of the park that were near some apartment buildings. He sniffed a bit loudly and wiggled his nose. He looked back at her.

"I'll be back," Reyna said and stood. That alerted the stalkers. The feeling of being watched intensified. She walked at a calm pace to the sidewalk, and then she started toward the place Hedge pointed/ sniffed to. Not too slow, but not too fast either.

She was closing in when she saw movement. Two people with armor and hints of purple shirts ran from a couple of bushes into an apartment.

_Great._

Reyna ran over, hopped over a fence, and ran inside the building. There was only a lady in work clothes at a desk.

"Hello, can I help you," she asked politely and added a smile.

"Did two people just run in here?"

She seemed taken back by the urgency and seriousness in her tone, "Um, yes. They went that way. I'm pretty sure they left out the back door, though."

Reyna ran past her.

"Um... you're welcome..."

_Sorry lady,_ Reyna thought, _but I don't have time for you right now._

Reyna found the back door and slammed it open. She stepped outside just to see a blue car with two people in armor zoom by. She gave up the chase.

"You didn't get them," Coach Hedge stated when he saw Reyna come back empty handed. "They got away by car, but they were roman."

"That new praetor sent spies?"

"He's NOT a praetor," Reyna stated firmly, "But I wouldn't put it past him to send spies to observe our every move."

Hedge grunted. "We should leave at nightfall. Get some sleep, cupcake."

The sky was dark when Coach Hedge shook her awake. "Come on," he send urgently, "get up. We're leaving." He had his club out and was looking ready for a fight.

Reyna rubbed the grogginess out of her eyes. She saw Nico preparing the ropes attached to the Athena Parthenos. Mortal police had been at the sight. Orange cones and caution tape blocked any traffic from the intersection. Reyna wondered what the mortal police saw. A typical car crash? A murder? A fallen meteor?

A growl awoke her senses. She looked around. Nothing. No monsters or people were anywhere in sight except for the two godlings, the satyr, and the statue. Reyna held her hand on the handle of her sword as she walked to Nico. Hedge was helping Nico with the ropes, but he was distracted. He was looking around constantly.

"You almost ready?" Rena asked.

"Just about...Done."

Reyna and Hedge latched on as Nico concentrated and took command of the shadows. Then it went wrong. An arrow whistled toward them. Reyna cried out and pushed Nico aside. Pain made her see black dots swim in her eyes. It was then that they were covered in the shadows and teleported.

As soon as the shadows left them, Nico collapsed. Gleeson caught him just before his head slammed into the edge of the Athena Parthenos's pedestal. Reyna fell on her knees, clutching her side of her stomach and panting. Gleeson cursed and gently laid down Nico as fast as he could. He scrambled for ambrosia.

Reyna coughed and blood spattered out of her mouth. She forced herself to keep calm and look at her wound. An arrow stuck out of a side of her stomach. The shaft was a dark green color, the fletching were yellow. Blood covered her hands, the arrow, and her side.

Reyna carefully and skillfully pulled the arrow out. She screwed her eyes shut and threw back her head, however, she did not make a sound. She let it drop to the ground; her hands shook.

Gleeson practically stuffed ambrosia in her mouth still cussing under his breath. "Eat this. How are you? Lay down! Do you know who or what shot it? Don't speak, just relax! You won't die, cupcake. Are-"

"Gleeson!" Reyna winced. _Ow, that hurt._ "Where are we?" She asked more lightly.

He points along a narrow road. "About a mile that way and we're there, at Camp Half-Blood"

Reyna nods. "Coach," Reyna wobbled up, "Go over there and tell them where we are."

"But-"

"Coach, you can't carry both of us much less the Parthenos. Be careful. Octavian's forces are most likely roaming around here. Go over there."

He looked uneasy. "Don't die," he said.

"I'll try not to. Now go!"

He nods and runs off.

An unnaturally loud eagle cry is heard somewhere in the distance. The Roman war eagles. Reyna grounded her teeth together. _Octavian,_ Reyna thought with hatred, _He's taken my position, disobeyed my direct orders, disgraced me and my leadership, and is taken complete control of the legion._

A twig snapped behind her. She whirled around, her sword out and ready. Nobody. Reyna cursed to herself as she realized what she just fell for. Something hit her behind the head and knocked her out.

The moment Reyna's hands went through Octavian's neck like an illusion was when she realized that she was dreaming. Octavian was there in the Praetors' tent discussing attack plans with the centurions of all five cohorts. Each of the cohorts had two centurions except the fifth. Nobody had replaced Hazel. Octavian was dressed in armor as they all were, except he had a purple cloak.

"We shall attack the graecus scum head on. They are no match for trained Romans."

The leaders nodded their heads in understanding, some more reluctantly than others. Reyna noticed that Dakota, the remaining centurion of the fifth cohort didn't nod at all. "What will happen when Praetor Reyna regains consciousness?" Dakota asked.

Octavian looked at him coldly. " _If_ the ex-praetor, now Roman traitor, awakes, she will be punished accordingly. However, you will still be taking orders from me and go according to plan."

Dakota scowled, but didn't reply.

Octavian opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Reyna didn't hear anything. She realized that the world had gone mute.

"Poor child," a cold woman's voice said behind her. Reyna spun around and reached for her sword which wasn't there.

"Gaea," Reyna said.

The earth mother chuckled. "Reyna, can't you see that your efforts are meaningless? Can't you see that you are on the losing side?"

"If my efforts are meaningless, then they shouldn't bother you," Reyna said.

Gaea's smile wavered. "You cannot stop me! I am almost awake! Your gods are at war with themselves!"

Gaea moved outside of the tent and Reyna's feet, moving against her will, dragged her outside.

"Even your roman friends are against you."

In the middle of the camp was the Athena Parthenos and tied to it at the bottom were Nico's and Reyna's unconscious bodies, unarmed. Arms, hands, legs, feet, and chests were tied tightly to the statue. They were even gagged.

Gaea looked at me with half-opened, green eyes. "Tell me, child of Bellona. Do you still fight against me and with the quarreling gods?"

Gaea faded away. Thunder boomed overhead and rain started to crash down. Reyna looked up to the gray clouds. She looked back down to see that she was in a different place. A barren place with dusty dirt which was dry despite the pouring rain. "Roman!" A voice so powerful and strong that it rang through the desert.

_Athena,_ Reyna thought as she saw the figure through the crashing water and the little light.

"Roman!" Athena repeated, "You must bring me to the Greeks. Return me!"

_I'm trying!_ "If I do, will the gods be back to normal?"

The rain started falling in her eyes her vision went blurry. "Yes," Athena said.

Someone started pushing and shoving her. Reyna wondered if Athena wanted to pick a fight all of a sudden. Reyna tried to bring her hands up defensively, but it was like she was tied.

"Remember," Athena's voice said, "You must return me."

"Reyna! Someone said. "Come on, wake up!" _Gleeson,_ Reyna realized. "Reyna, you got to put yourself together, cupcake. Come on!"

As Reyna regained consciousness, she couldn't help but think that the satyr sounded like he was yelling at his TV, yelling at a player on his favorite sports team. Reyna almost smiled.

"Come on, cupcake _!"_ Reyna saw his blurry figure tugging uselessly at her bonds. He wouldn't be able to untie them. These were tied with a special knot that only those of the legion knew of it.

" _Reyna!"_

Like fog lifting away, Reyna's vision cleared. "Coach," Reyna said clearly and unwavering.

"I told you to be careful," Hedge grunted, though Reyna heard some relief mixed in.

"Well, I'm alive aren't I?"

He huffed. "Holy Hera! These ropes are impossible to untangle."

"I know how to undo them," Reyna said and tried to reach for one but couldn't. "If I can just reach one, I could start untying myself free."

"They aren't indestructible right?" Coach Hedge asked and looked at the ropes thoughtfully.

"I think my sword is in that tent," Reyna nodded toward a tent. Instead of going over to find the sword, the satyr smirked at Reyna. He brought a line of thick rope to his mouth and started gnawing at it. In minutes Reyna was free.

Reyna checked the tent, the Praetors' tent, for her sword and found out that it was there along with Nico's Stygian Iron sword. They were both still sheathed and seemingly un-tampered with. She tied her sword around her waist and walked back to the Athena Parthenos where she found Nico laying untied next to the statue and Coach Hedge hefting his club.

Reyna heard fighting in the distance. Coach Hedge saw her and looked in the direction of the fight.

"Stay here," Reyna ordered and started walking away.

"But-"

"Stay," Reyna repeated. Hedge didn't respond back."

Reyna was reminded that Camp-Half Blood had a dragon that protected the tree that carried the Golden Fleece on their side when she saw it burn a Roman war eagle.

Reyna hadn't gone into the fight yet. She was searching for Octavian. There! He was on the other side of the battle field. She could either go around, avoiding the greater possibility of fighting and the possibility of being delayed to confronting Octavian; or she could take her chances and go straight to him. Reyna touched her sword. _Well,_ she thought, _it's not like I'm unarmed._ Without drawing her sword, Reyna walked into the battle field, heading straight for Octavian. All the anger that she had been able to keep at bay was suddenly bubbling up again. All the atrocious and dishonorable actions that Octavian has ever done, has ever said, came into her mind. She was _not_ amused.

The first person to see her was a Roman soldier. The soldier dodged a swipe from a Greek who was wearing an orange tee, jeans, and a breastplate. The Roman who dodged happened to back into Reyna's line of sight on Octavian. The soldier sensed she was there. He glanced at her and, even though his face was turned away from her and he was wearing a helmet, Reyna saw his eyes grow big with realization. He turned to face Reyna who, even though had someone in her way a few feet in front of her, was still walking on her set path.

"P-p-prae-"

"Move!" Reyna growled.

The soldier dropped his sword and stumbled out of her way.

The more she walked into the battle the more the fighting stopped. Those who were unlucky enough to stumble in her way were ordered to move. One roman soldier was stupid enough to draw his sword at her and point it at her. When Reyna ordered him to move out of her way he did not, yet Reyna did not slow or go around him. The closer Reyna got to the point of the sword, the more nervous the soldier holding it got. When she was less than a foot away and still not slowing her pace did the soldier drop his sword and move. Octavian was shouting encouragements. He held a gladius and was fighting a Greek girl who looked no older than twelve. The idiot was still unaware of Reyna's presence.

The girl had gray eyes like Annabeth's that kept glancing at Reyna, as if she was waiting for a sign or some sort of signal. Ah, Reyna knew what she was waiting for. When the time was right Reyna nodded her head, and the girl backed away.

"What? Are you giving up?" Octavian sneered, and then he realized that it was quiet. He turned and saw Reyna in front of him. "How-"

_POW!_ Reyna's fist hit him straight in the face, knocking off Octavian's helmet in the process.

"How _dare_ you?" Reyna screamed, furious. "How dare you disobey my direct orders? I told you not to attack! You disobeyed me! You disgraced me! You, then had the nerve to ambush me and keep me hostage! You _cimex!*_ You are a disgrace!"

Reyna spun on her heal. "Romans, go back to the camp now!"

Soldiers started moving.

"I challenge you," Octavian said.

Everyone froze. Not a single soul moved. Not one dared to even breathe.

"What?" Reyna's voice was dangerously quiet.

She practically heard Octavian gulp. "I-I challenge you for praetorship."

Reyna turned slowly to face him. She unsheathed her sword. The sound of the metal sliding out of its sheath rang throughout the clearing. She leveled her weapon towards Octavian, the Imperial Gold radiant in the sunlight. "Okay."

Octavian glanced at the silent crowd, at the paralyzed Roman soldiers. He licked his lips. He raised his sword and, with a shout, brought it down upon Reyna. She sidestepped and slashed at his face. Octavian cried out as blood slid out of the new cut on his cheek. _Perfect._ Reyna rested her sword on his collarbone. Octavian's Adam's apple bobbed only millimeters above the sword. "Done," Reyna stated.

She removed the sword and turned away. However, Octavian was still going. Reyna heard Octavian gladius cut through the air upward, going for the strike. Reyna whirled around, whipping her sword with her. Her sword cut through Octavian's neck. His head fell one way, his body another. Reyna had always done this thing where when she sees someone die, she names how. _Cause of death: Decapitation._

She looked at Michael Kahale, a centurion of the first cohort. "Clean this mess," Reyna ordered. He nodded, still looking shocked. " _Legio in castra reduxit!"**_ Reyna shouted. Nobody moved. "Now!" Soldiers started retreating. Reyna turned to a Greek camper. "Those woods are stocked with monsters, right?" The boy nodded, opened-mouthed. "Thanks," Reyna said, silently hoping that he was not too scared of her. She marched off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	10. Percy

**X**

**Percy**

Percy jolted awake for the third time in ten minutes. He couldn't sleep. Scenes of the experiences of Tartarus kept invading his mind. He stared up at the night sky. The few stars that were visible twinkled in the darkness. Crickets chirped from their hiding places in the grass. Vehicles groaned on the road that was just past the hill that they laid under. Abandoning the futile attempts at sleep, Percy stood.

He walked away from the hill and towards the rocky coast. The pounding of water on the boulders helped drown out the other irritating noises. It calmed him down; the strong rhythmic beating of the waves that slammed on the coast, which allowed no fine sand particle to be created, soothed and appeased him. Percy sat down, trying to get comfortable on the hard, rough boulder, and allowed his legs to get splashed by the cool blue water. Not like he was going to get wet.

Percy hung his head back and closed his eyes, but he soon stopped for it brought bad images to his mind. He looked at the night sky and, unsuccessfully, tried to find constellations. He wasn't surprised when he ultimately failed, although he thought he saw the big dipper-turned out it was the little dipper. He watched as a little fishing boat puttered out in the night for some late night fish. After a while, a little curious crab became bold. The crab came out of his hole and tentatively touched Percy's hand, then scurried away. When it saw that Percy's hand didn't move it crawled on top of it and bobbed its body and did some weird dance, then, satisfied, scuttled back to its hole. Percy wondered if he just got blessed by the god of crabs or something.

"Hey," someone said behind him.

"Hey," Percy responded. He moved over as Annabeth sat next to him and hugged her knees, as she didn't want to get wet. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked. Percy nodded. "If you want I can take over the watch," he offered. Annabeth shook her head. "It's fine"

They sat there looking at the sea, and their hands soon found each other. They enjoyed the comfortable, peaceful moment.

"Do you remember," Percy said suddenly, "the time when I asked you out?" Annabeth grinned at the memory and playfully frowned at Percy. "Actually, I don't remember _you_ asking me out, however, I do recall _me_ asking _you_ out."

"Whaaaaaat?" Percy pouted. Annabeth nodded, grinning, "Yeah, that's right. You better believe it."

"OK, _fine,"_ Percy said, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"And, now that I think about it, the first two times we kissed were also led by me."

Percy made a noise of protest. "Oh, well now you're just-" Annabeth shut him up with a kiss, which was effective immediately. Percy felt a stupid grin cover his face. Annabeth pulled away and rolled her eyes when she saw his grin. Percy pulled Annabeth close and, without a second though, launched both of them in the water. "Wha-?" Annabeth cut herself off as she splashed in the ocean.

Percy laughed and created an air bubble for her. He kissed her, just like the time when they were thrown in the canoe lake at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth pulled away. "No, I'm supposed to be on watch."

"Oh, come on," Percy whined, "Just for a little bit," he pulled his puppy face on. Annabeth giggled and allowed Percy another kiss before saying, "OK, I really need to get back over there."

"Fine." Percy relented. He helped her back up on shore. He laughed when he saw her all wet. Percy saw Annabeth trying to suppress a smile. "Can you remind me why I love you, again?"

"Uh, because I'm awesome," Percy stated. Annabeth scoffed, "Oh, yeah. Right." She placed a hand on Percy's chest and started to lean in. Percy started to do so, but right before their lips met, Annabeth pushed him into the water. He heard her laugh. _Well, that was just mean._ He blasted himself out of the water and started running after Annabeth, who had started to run away. Using his longer legs, Percy caught up to her and they tumbled to the grass.

Annabeth landed on top of him as she giggled. Annabeth's face fell into a frown all of a sudden. Percy's laughter died down. Annabeth was looking off somewhere, all serious. Percy looked in the direction, but after seeing nothing of interest, he mouthed a "What is it?" She glanced at Percy. _Do you here that?_ Her face seemed to say. Percy listened. It was quiet.

Too quiet. It was a deafening silence. No cricket chirps. No pounding of the waves. No growls of engines. Not even the rustle of trees. They slowly got up. Annabeth looked at Percy and placed a hand on her sword. Percy brought out riptide but didn't uncap it. They went back to they left their friends. _If anything has happened to them..._ If any of his friends got harmed while they were gone, Percy realized, it would be his fault. Percy had left his sleeping friends and had led the guard away. _Please, please, don't let them be dead._ Percy prayed.

He sighed in relief when he saw his friends alive and still sleeping, except he couldn't hear the breath blow out from his mouth. Everything was still silent. Annabeth touched his arm. She wasn't looking at him. Instead her eyes were locked on to something else. Following her gaze, he saw a tall woman in a white cloak. Her hood was up, so Percy couldn't see her face, but long black hair cascaded down from it. She glided down the hill so smoothly and so silently that she could have been a ghost.

Percy uncapped riptide. "Hey!" he yelled, or he mouthed and thought the word, but he was unable to say anything. He was silent, just like everything else was. Did he go deaf? No, he couldn't have. The hooded woman stopped before them. She lifted her face so that it allowed her to directly view the two standing demigods before her.

Light now hit half of her face. Her eyes were still shaded by her hood. She was pale, like her face hadn't seen a drop of sunlight in thousands of years, but her lips were a bright, rose red. She brought a long pale finger, the nail painted black, to her puckered lips. A voice, like a snake, slithered its way not into Percy's ears, but straight to his mind.

" _Shhhh..."_

Percy and Annabeth drew into a defensive position around the rest of the sleeping crew. _Might as well let them sleep, Annabeth and I can protect them if this person's a threat._

Their mysterious guest stretched out her arm, her fingers separated. White whips began to appear from her hand. _Fog?_ _No, wait..._ Percy watched as more of the fog-like substance began to be emitted. He watched as they formed three humans. Humans that were wore armor, carried weapons, and were going to try and kill them. What else is new?

_Maybe they are like the lares from Camp Jupiter whose weapons just pass through you._ Percy thought. However, when the weapons did not pass through Riptide, he threw that idea out the window. The good news was that the ghosts turned to dust when sliced with their weapons. The bad news was that the ghost lady was producing more of them by the seconds, so they were surrounded. Other bad news was that his friends proved difficult to wake. Kicking Jason in the face gave him a silent mumble, and accidentally tripping over Hazel gave him the same result plus a roll-over. Noise wasn't in their favor either.

Percy swiped Riptide in a wide arc disintegrating five lares only for ten more to replace them. _We really need to find a way to stop the ghost spawning lady._ He saw Annabeth hacking her way through the lines, fighting her way towards the lady only to be pushed back by a whole bunch more. A ghost took a small chance and was able to get through Percy's and Annabeth's defense. Percy cursed. If he stopped to get that guy his whole defense will fall.

The ghost got to his first victim: Jason. The ghost raised his weapon and exploded into a sand pile. Jason had woken up just in time to see the ghost standing on top of him, and he had quickly grabbed his weapon and sliced the lare to dust. _How convenient. He awakens when he is about to be killed, but slept on when I kicked him in the face._ Percy is drawn away from his thoughts when he gets a slice on the arm. Not deep, but enough to make him concentrate more on the enemy. His friends are no longer in immediate danger, and now they have Jason to help them.

Together, the three of them managed to drive back the hoard and surround the woman. Once surrounded, ghost girl quickly managed to create a human skull. She threw it down to her feet. The skull shattered emitting a huge amount of the ghost substance. Instead of turning into fighters, it turned into a tornado encasing her completely. If any of them tried to walk through that, they'll be shredded.

The hairs on Percy's body started to stand. Percy knew what this meant. Jason was doing his thing. A ball made of the white ghost flame shot out of the tornado towards Jason who barely dodged. Jason let go of his lightening. It's direction was now disoriented, and lashed out at Percy. _Are you kidding me?_ Percy thought before getting hit. Luckily the bolt of lightning was weak, but still, come on...

Percy thoughts stopped when he saw that Jason didn't dodge the attack completely. Jason's right side was bleeding excessively, and he winced with every shallow breath he took, meaning his ribs were probably cracked or broken. _Ok, I seriously underestimated this lady. I have to be on my guard._ Percy watched as a flaming ghost ball was thrown at Jason, who dodged it this time, then at Annabeth, and then Percy sidestepped to let one that was aimed at him go. They continued this dance, getting faster as more ghost balls were being thrown at them at a faster pace.

The swirling defensive wall suddenly collapsed inwards and shot outwards in shards with incredible speed. Percy's instinct took complete control and forced him to the ground. His back got scratched and he felt his blood run down, but it wasn't too serious. Percy cursed as he pushed himself to his feet, his back stung. He tightened his grip on Riptide. _Who in Hades is this lady?_

She didn't seem tired after all the energy spent. Her face was as impassive as ever. Her red lips still in an emotionless line. Her eyes were still hidden beneath the hood of her white cloak. With a soundless yell, Percy sprinted at her with his sword aimed at her. It was stupid, reckless, risky, and it got her off guard. For the first time since Percy saw her, those bloody lips parted. _I have her! She doesn't have time to create another tornado skull. I should have the advantage at close range._ He saw her teeth grind together. She waved her arm horizontally, hands unclenched. White chains formed as she swung her hand. The chains got long enough to hit Percy, and Percy didn't know what power these chains had.

Percy somersaulted over the incoming weapon. He landed a sword length away from his opponent. He rolled under the next set of chains and swung Riptide upwards. The weapon cut threw a thin cloud of an unfinished ghost shield. The woman had stepped back, but not fast enough. Percy was able to cut through a lock of dark hair, had sliced a cut that was dripping with ichor on her cheek, and he had cut through the hood so that it was no longer clouded her face in the shadows.

Her eyes were now visible, and Percy made the mistake of looking into them. He froze in place. Her eyes were round black orbs. He was paralyzed at the sight of the pure black liquid that shone with anger. Chains gone she pulled back her arm. The movement pulled Percy out of his stupor, blinking. Her arm snapped forward and a blast of white emanated from her palm as it connected into Percy's unguarded stomach. Percy flew backwards, catching a glance at an orange object hurtling past him in the opposite direction.

Percy slammed into the bark of tree. His vision was blurred, but he was able to make out Annabeth's form rush to his side. Percy gulped for air and tried to focus on anything but the pain. He tried to focus his eyes on the fight where another form had appeared. Flashes of orange light blasted on the battle field. All he could see was those brilliant orange stars exploding behind Annabeth's face.

The taste of warm chocolate cookies filled his mouth. The breaths he took caused less bursts of agony. The pain on his back disappeared, but his chest and stomach still burned. The fuzziness in his eyes decreased slightly. He was able to see that Leo had joined in the fight. Somehow, his flames countered the woman's own ghostly ones. When the two met, they caused both to fizz out widely in a milky orange. Percy was now able to see Annabeth more clearly as she ripped open his shirt with red gloves... _red gloves?_

_Blood,_ Percy realized _, her hands are covered in blood._ Percy shifted to sit up and instantly regretted his decision as his vision swam. Annabeth helped him ease back down with shaking hands. Percy was able to see that she was not hurt. In fact, the blood wasn't even hers. It was his. His whole chest and stomach was red; his blood flowing into the ground. His mind flashed back to when he got hit. The power she released had ripped him to shreds.

Annabeth gave him more crushed ambrosia. His blood seeped back into his body as some of the wounds healed themselves. Annabeth busied herself in the task of bandaging the open wounds with her own, cleanlier shirt. They couldn't risk giving him more of the godly food. Percy tried not to make her job any harder, but the blood loss had made him drowsy.

Percy fought unconsciousness. The pain was excruciating, like burning hot needles stabbing away at his guts. The battle continued right in front of him, and Percy felt useless not being able to do anything. Surprisingly, Leo was going on the offensive. He struck at her with his flames repeatedly and quickly, not allowing her to counter-attack. Jason was filling in the small gaps, jabbing with his gladius.

The relentless attacks weakened her. Jason saw an opening and took it. He went in for the kill. She was trapped and she knew it. She crossed her arms in front of her to form an X. She disappeared, leaving Jason to strike a cloud of white mist that was left behind. Jason, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth froze. _Is she gone?_ Percy thought. _What if she's still attacking us? She can be anywhere. What if..._ Percy let go a breath he was holding. His already heavy eye lids started to droop lower. It was no use. Sleep had its grasp on him, and he couldn't shake it off.

Shadows suddenly started to slither their way beneath a tree and started to take a form. Leo and Jason both prepared for another attack. Percy fell into unconsciousness.

Percy stood in the middle of hallway that was underwater. Glowing pearls floated above on the ceiling giving light. Percy knew where he was, but was still on edge. There was nobody and nothing around. Percy took out riptide, but kept it in pen form. He chose a random direction and willed the water to push him that way. As he rounded a corner he immediately stopped. He was outside the corridor and found what he was looking for.

He now stood in a wide courtyard with gardens of coral and glowing sea plants. The paths were lined with gleaming pearls like Christmas lights. Here buildings were made of abalone, white but shimmering with rainbow colors. Percy swam through the main courtyard of his father's palace. Percy swam to one of the tallest buildings, a temple. The roof was a big open deck that seemed a bit empty to Percy, since the last time he saw it, it was set up as a command center for the last war against Kronos and Oceanus. The mosaic on the floor was still in place and still showed an exact map of the palace grounds and the surrounding ocean.

A middle aged man with green eyes and smile wrinkles around his green eyes greeted my with a small smile as Percy entered.

"Hello, Percy."

"Dad," Percy said, "how are you?"

"The gods are mostly stabilized with a few understandable headaches and personality switches."

"Then the Athena-"

"Yes," Poseidon said, "Your friends have succeeded in escorting the" he hesitated before continuing sourly, " _the Athena Parthenos_ to Camp half-Blood. However, the gods still need time to recover. We are still weak, though Zeus refuses to admit it himself."

"Dad, I-" Percy struggled for something to say.

Poseidon's eyes softened. "You are doing well, my son. You all are. I am proud of you." Poseidon's face turned painful and his image flickered. "I fear I do not have the strength to continue this dream."

"Dad...thanks"

He put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Never forget, Percy. I am proud to call you my son."

The walls of the temple exploded into flames, Poseidon disappeared, the water dried into hot poisonous air. The floor melted into lava. Percy's scream echoed in this barren place that was no longer his father's palace. Lava burned at Percy's legs, giving him scabs and blisters. As he stumbled onto shore and landed on his hands and knees. The smell of burned hair and skin and dead rotting animals forced itself into his nose and mouth making himself feel sick. The shore was made of dead fish and shards of glass the cut into Percy's wrists, hands, and knees. "Annabeth!" he coughed. "Dad!" his eyes watered. The answers he got were the screams of the monsters that lived in this hell hole and fed on the souls of those unlucky enough to fall in. He heard the beating leathery wings come closer to him. He heard the snarls of those hungry.

His nightmare had just begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	11. Leo

**XI**

**Leo**

Leo, for the first time, was glad to see Nico Di Angelo. With Percy down and Jason about to drop, he really didn't want another attack. He jumped at the chirp of a cricket. Slowly, the world's noise reawakened. Nico was out of breath and put a hand out to steady himself.

"What happened?" he panted out.

"Crazy ghost woman," Leo replied.

Nico pulled out some ambrosia from his pocket and handed it to a wheezing Jason.

"Nah man," Jason declined, "Percy needs it more."

Nico looked around and winced when he saw Percy.

Jason stumbled and Leo caught him. "Whoa, dude," Leo said.

That lady really packed a mean punch.

Nico's attention snapped back to them. "Take it and rest," he ordered.

When Leo took the piece of ambrosia, his hand tapped against Nico's. It was freezing cold.

Nico hesitated. For a moment, he seemed to be regarding Jason with a glint of wary caution in his eyes. The black pupils flicked upwards to meet Leo's. Nico turned and walked towards Annabeth and Percy. Leo watched him leave with a frown.

Did he imagine the look of caution? Nico couldn't be afraid of Jason. Why would he be? And it wasn't a look of concern either. Leo tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Thanks, Leo," Jason said as he stood back up.

"No problemo, Jay. Anything for the damsel in distress."

Jason winced and frowned. "Don't call me that."

"What? Jay or Damsel in Distress?"

"Both."

Leo was going to retort back, but stopped himself when he saw how nasty Jason's injured side looked.

"Here, take this," Leo said and watched Jason eat the godly food.

"Doctor Nico prescribed rest for you," he said.

"Better not let him hear that," Jason mumbled.

Leo glanced over at Nico, who was talking to Annabeth. An image of the son of Hades in a nurse outfit made him cringe. "Yeah, definitely not."

Leo helped Jason down. He was out before his head touched the ground.

Leo stood and walked over to Annabeth and Nico.

"-isn't defeated, but she won't be coming back," Nico was saying.

"You sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Positive."

Annabeth took a deep breath and nodded.

"Uh," Leo said, "what happened? Who was that?"

Annabeth looked away and down at Percy. Now that Leo was closer, he was able to see the amount of damage that Percy had gotten. He didn't know how long it would take Percy to recover, but with Festus gone, the journey was going to take even slower.

"Muta," Nico replied, "goddess of silence."

"Oh." _Well, that explains a lot._

Leo noticed how Annabeth's hands were quivering. The blood shimmered in the moonlight. He didn't know if the shaking was caused by shock or by anger, but he could take a good guess. Her fists kept clenching and unclenching.

Leo cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. "So, should we wake the others?"

Annabeth was seemingly brought back to reality. "No," she said, "let them gather their strength. They are going to need it."

 _Got that right,_ Leo thought. "You should wash up," he said.

Annabeth looked at herself and the blood that soaked her shirt and stuck from her elbows to her fingertips. She frowned unceremoniously. "Oh yeah, I probably should," she said blankly.

Leo watched her head towards the shore. He vainly wondered how many times she had to deal with Percy's blood or blood in general.

"Should we follow her just to make sure that she's alright?" Leo asked aloud to no one in particular.

He almost yelped when he got a stony reply from Nico. "If you want, but I don't really suggest it."

Leo had totally forgotten that he was there.

"Um, right. Hey, what was the lady's name again? Puta? Oh wait, no, that can't be right."

"Muta," Nico said. He glanced around like the goddess was going to pop out of the ground or mist in or whatever. _That's right. Names have power._

"And yeah, don't call her that. I doubt she'll be pleased."

"She wasn't exactly showing happiness while she was here in the first place," Leo mumbled.

He heard Nico snort.

"Did Annabeth fill you in?" Leo asked.

"Sort of," Nico said, "She said that you guys were caught off guard." He hesitated. "She also told me about Festus. Sorry."

A nasty taste filled Leo's mouth that matched the unpleasant memory that played in his head. "Thanks."

Nico nodded. "I haven't gotten any other info." He stifled a yawn.

Leo finally realized how battered Nico looked. He just hadn't noticed because he got used to seeing his friend look the same way, even himself.

"I'll fill you in later," Leo said, "you should get some sleep."

He watched as Nico trudged under a tree. Leo heard him muttering something about power and a nap. He shuttered at how the guy seemed to fade in and become one with the shadows. It was creepy.

The sounds of footsteps behind him signaled the return of Annabeth. Her body and clothes were dripping with ocean water instead of blood. She sat besides Percy. The silver moonlight made her corpselike body look even deader.

"You should go to sleep," Leo suggested, "I'll take over the watch."

Annabeth shook her head.

Leo frowned. He knew neither Annabeth nor Percy had gotten much sleep. "I know what happens- happened on my ship. You need sleep."

"I can't."

Leo thought of something, "Hey, we can dunk Percy in the ocean that'll heal him faster. Right?"

"We can do that in the morning. He needs to sleep."

Leo understood what didn't get said. _This is the only way they can get sleep, by being forced._

Leo sighed in defeat. He changed the subject. "Why do you think he's here?"

Annabeth looked at Nico who was sleeping. "He said that the Athena Parthenos was returned."

"Really?"

Annabeth nodded.

_Well that's a relief._

"He said that he came back to help and," Annabeth paused and pursed her lips before continuing, "he asked about Jason."

Her eyes flicked over to Nico.

"Jason?"

"Yeah. He asked how Jason was doing."

"Why?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. I asked him about it, but he said it was nothing." Her tone implied that she didn't believe him one bit.

 _That's interesting._ Leo told her of what happened when Nico stumbled in. "It could have just been me. I was paranoid. It was right after-"

"No," Annabeth cut in, "trust your instincts. I have a feeling about this, too. There is more to the reason why he's here. However, it will be good to have him. He will be able to help us."

"Right," Leo said, "I just got to trust my instincts."

"It works. Trust me," Annabeth said, "It has to do with your ADHD from your godly side which is hard driven to-"

"Ok! Ok!" Leo exclaimed, "I'm trying to stay awake here. Let's do something more interesting."

"That was interesting," Annabeth argued.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	12. Jason

**XII**

**Jason**

Jason had seen temples being built before, but this was different. Sections of the base of the structure were of crumbling, weathered, white stone. Everything else was earth. It was dark, but Jason could swear that he was able to hear the mucky sound of mud and earth moving. Gaea. She was slowly rebuilding this temple, and it was almost complete.

Through the earthy columns, Jason saw an interesting object above a rough stone slab. It was a big black crystal ball. Thick earthy tentacles were jabbed in and held it aloft. The tentacles seemed to run deep underground.

_Jason, my little hero, I am so glad you are here._

A shiver went through Jason's spine. He turned to see the goddess herself. Her half lidded eyes made her seem like some complete physico. The darkness didn't help.

"I am not your hero, Gaea."

Her crusty face cracked slightly to allow a small grin. This made her face look even creepier. _Anger does kind of give you an authoritative and regal look, dear. You are so much like your father._

Jason bit back a retort. "What are you doing here?"

_Well, can't you tell? I'm rebuilding!_

"A temple, but whose temple? A temple for what?"

_The temple of Artemis Orthia. Spectacular events took place here. Humans gathered here and so did gods. It then fell to ruin, but I will bring it back to its former glory, with my own personal touches of course._

"I am assuming that is one of your 'personal touches'," Jason said, gesturing to the ball.

_Yes, but unfortunately for you, Jason Grace, I'm not going to tell you what it does._

Howls were lifted into the air. Jason looked around but couldn't see anything. He knew the howl of wolves, but there was something else mixed in as well, other creatures.

_I must let you go. We will be waiting for you, Jason Grace._

The scene faded away. Jason awoke to a light blue sky and the familiar scent of Leo's cooking. He turned his head to the side. He was able to see Hazel and Annabeth in a deep conversation, he made out a form that he guessed was Percy, and Leo was flipping pancakes.

Jason moved upwards and groaned at his stiff side. He felt it throb. The bleeding had stopped, but there was going to be a scar.

"Jason!" Hazel called and ran over. "Here eat this." She gave him a piece of ambrosia. "Does it hurt?"

Jason shook his head. "You guys have got to hear this."

Between bites of pancake, Jason told the three of his encounter with Gaea in dreamland.

"The temple of Artemis Orthia?" Annabeth frowned. "That's right in our path, but of course she knew that."

"We can just go around," Leo suggested, "Avoid the place."

"No, we don't have time," Annabeth said, "Besides, I'm sure she will send everything at us to make sure we go there."

"But it's a temple of Artemis. Shouldn't that not be on Gaea's list of places to go to- especially now that the Athena Parthenos has been returned?" Hazel asked.

"Not necessarily," Jason visualized the place from his dream. "The temple was a ruin. Artemis may not have power there anymore."

"Plus, we are not exactly sure that the gods are healed. Have any of you received a message or see anything in dreams?" Annabeth asked.

They shook their heads.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "What I am also worried about is that ball that you described. I've never heard anything like that. We don't know what it could do.

"We'll have to be extra careful around it," Leo stated.

"Especially since it's at that temple," Annabeth agreed.

"What do you mean by 'that temple'?" Hazel asked, "What exactly went on there?"

"I don't know how spectacular these 'spectacular events' were, but the temple was home to," Annabeth searched for the words, "endurance tests. Lots of blood was spilt there. Human blood."

"Well, isn't that lovely," Jason heard Leo mutter.

"What were the endurance tests?" Jason asked.

"Sparta had strict laws, especially for the military. In the beginning, men in training were whipped at the temple. People watched this and word spread. More people came to watch and gathered there. Other events were then allowed to happen. Most of them were so men could prove their strength and courage. Soon enough, it was quite popular. Sometimes, those who were brave enough volunteered to partake in the events, so they could prove that they were great. People came from long distances to spectate or to participate."

"'I will bring it back to its former glory,'" Jason whispered, relaying what Gaea had said.

Annabeth nodded. "She will probably try to restart the games."

"And I have a feeling who the players will be," Leo said.

"Us," Hazel said darkly.

A moment past as Jason let that sink in. He met eye contact with Annabeth. "We need to wake the others," he said.

"Help me with Percy."

They split up. Annabeth reached Percy and took his shoulders. Jason took his ankles. He tried not to stare at the damage. Percy's face looked as if he was in pain. Jason didn't know if it was because of his dreams, the physical wounds, or both. They carried him to the ocean. Then, they dunked him.

Percy's eyes shot open, at first desperately searching, then, seeing no sign of a threat, began to calm down. Wisps of red fluttered in the water. Slowly Percy's wounds started to heal. His color began to return.

"What happened," Percy groaned out.

"You got hit really badly," Jason said.

"Yeah, I know," Percy winced, "I meant what happened after that."

"Nico dropped in," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, and we have an arranged fight with Queen Dirtface in Sparta," Jason added.

"Nico? Sparta?"

"We'll fill you in, but we need to get moving," Annabeth said offering her hand.

Percy took it. "The Athena Parthenos has been returned. I spoke with my dad."

"What did he say?" Jason asked.

"That they are still weak. Recuperating slowly, but still out of commission."

Jason's shoulders slumped. He knew that the chances of the gods being instantly revived was very slim. Nothing was that easy. But he couldn't help hoping.

"Jason!" Piper came over. "What's this about Sparta?"

Jason and Annabeth made sure everyone was up to date with everything that happened during the night with a few comments from Leo, Percy, and Hazel.

"I still don't understand why you didn't wake us up," grumbled Frank, "and why are you here?"

Nico looked up at him.

Frank stammered. "N-not that you're not welcome or anything, but-"

"Reyna told me to come back," Nico said smoothly, "The statue has been returned, and she is handling everything very well."

He's lying, Jason thought. He didn't know why, but Jason knew that Nico was hiding something. He saw Percy frown slightly and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"But what about Octavian and the centurions?" Hazel asked.

"The officers are all fine. Octavian was- ah- dealt with."

"What do you mean?" Piper furrowed her brow.

"Let's just say we shouldn't have to be dealing with him unless Thantos gets captured again."

"Wait, you-"

"Hold up," Percy said and stopped abruptly, staring out straight out in front of him. They were traveling on hills of dirt and the arid wind was clouding up his view, but Jason could see the big lady in blue walking her small dog.

"What is – Oh my gods," Annabeth said, "Is that who I think it is?"

Percy took out his sword. "Yes, it is."

Jason heard Leo mumble something about a blue-jean blimp. "Who is it?"

"Yeah," Frank said, "all I see is a lady walking her Chihuahua... out in the middle of nowhere." He turned his bag into a bow.

"It's not a Chihuahua," Percy said, "It's the Chimera."

The dog howled its shrill bark. With each bark it grew. Its howl turned into a horn of a cruisliner.

"Didn't you meet them in your first quest, Percy?" Nico didn't really ask, his icy sword was out and was very nicely combating the heat.

Percy grimaced, "Don't remind me."

"Wait, the Chimera and Echidna?" Piper said, "I remember hearing about them in school. Isn't she the mother of a bunch monsters or something?"

"That is correct," Annabeth said, "Gods, this brings back memories of the Gateway Arch."

"Isn't an echidna an anteater?" Leo asked.

The Chimera let out another deep howl full of malice and started running towards them, leaving goat prints in the dirt.

"I think you just offended it," Hazel said, pulling out her spatha.

"Nothing like a good jest to start the battle, I've always said."

"Right," Hazel held out the I, "any pointers on how to defeat this thing?"

The monster was almost upon them.

"It's strong, breathed fire, and is poisonous. Also, mind the snake."

"Any weak points?" Frank asked drawing back his bow.

"Not exactly sure, but try his mouth," Percy said.

Frank let loose his arrow, but the beast just swatted it aside like a fly. Jason brought out Juno's gladius. "Plan?" he asked.

"Don't die," Percy said.

"That's always a good one," Jason got to say before a blast of fire spewed from the giant dog's mouth.

Everyone rolled away except for Leo who just stood there and got covered in the flames. When the Chimera thought its first victim was thoroughly roasted, it stopped. However, Leo still stood there alive and well. The Chimera looked bewildered. Jason smirked. The mutt was not notified of all of their powers.

"Woo! Man, that's actually pretty hot," Leo said and lit up both of his fists, "Now, let's see if that furry hide of yours can resist Uncle Leo's flames." He threw two balls of fire like baseballs.

The Chimera dodged them, and the snake tail took a strike at Leo. Nico knocked it aside with a cut that should have sliced off the poisonous snake head, but the sword didn't seem to have any effect. Jason took the air and started slashing from above, effectively splitting the attention of the monster. But all they were doing wasn't really doing much; the dog was just getting frustrated. It decided to take a strike at Jason. It leapt up, and its powerful legs boosted it quite high. Jason barely evaded the sharp, gleaming lion teeth, but it wasn't going to be that easy. The head turned and breathed fire.

"Jason!" Piper yelled.

Jason fell roughly to the ground and quickly patted down the fire on his pants. "I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. The wound from the fire and from the ghost goddess stung like Hades.

"Sonny!" Echidna had gotten within range. "Heel."

Jason pushed himself up, but had to have Frank's support as black spots flashed before his eyes.

"Echidna," he heard Percy say, "I see you are still charming as ever."

"Perseus Jackson," the lady hissed, "I see you haven't changed at all. Still trying to be a hero?"

"I think I got the hang of it already, thanks. How are you?"

"Don't be so big headed with me," Echidna spat, "I am still undefeated by you. You and you puny demigods are no match for the earth mother and me, the Mother of Monsters!"

"Speaking of the earth mother," Piper said, "We have a scheduled meeting with her, so if you would pl-"

"Hahahahahaha!" The women crackled. The Chimera paced around behind her, its serpent tail whipped side to side, as to show that it too was amused. "That's right. Her project." She grinned, flashing her pointed teeth. "Are you ready to aid her great awakening?"

"What is it? What does it-"

"Don't you try to charmspeak me, girl. I am too great for such a feeble trick."

"What are you here for?" Annabeth asked, "We are headed to the temple, and it seems stupid for her to send you here to stop us from going."

"Ah," said the snake lady, "I'm here to discourage you from going. See, if you go you will have to deal with her and I, however, if you don't go, she will send me after you. You will have a better chance of defeating me alone, though I seriously doubt the outcome will be different. Besides, don't you want revenge, son of Poseidon? You will be called a true hero if you defeated me, even if that won't happen."

"Thanks, but I will have to decline," Percy stated dryly.

The monster narrowed her eyes. "Choose wisely, Perseus Jackson, for you will not get another warning." The Chimera let loose a howl, and they both vanished in a column of flames.

"Um, what was the point of that?" Leo asked.

"I think she was trying to make us nervous," Annabeth said, "Trying to break us by showing a bit of their power. Those guys are really old, experienced, and powerful. Plus, we will have to deal Gaea and everything else they have. She was trying to kill our drive."

"Well, it's working," Hazel said, "We couldn't even make a scratch on that thing."

"Yeah, and if the woman from last night is there, we are even more screwed."

We just have to keep doing what we always do," Percy said, "We keep moving forward, no matter what. We will win, because we have to."

They continued walking for the next three hours without much difficulty, only once spotting a harpy flying above a restaurant. The amount of people decreased the closer they got until they were the only ones there. It was eerily silent. No people, no dogs, nothing. The sun was high in the sky.

"Where are all the people?" Piper said, looking around at the ghost town they were walking through.

"Hopefully taking a nice little vacation," Jason said.

In the distance a wolf pack started to howl. "We're getting close," Nico stated.

They could hear the monsters before they made it to the gate. Jason picked out sounds of certain monsters, harpies, dracaenas, hell hounds, and wolves. Then came the booming voice that made Jason stop in his tracks. "Where are they? You said they were on their way. You better not have killed them, woman!"

"Porphyrion," Jason breathed.

"You think the statue did the trick?" Leo asked, shooting a glance at Nico.

"I guess we're about to find out," Percy said and continued onwards. They were spotted before they even made it to the fence. Three empousai and a harpy guarded the gate. Once they noticed the eight demigods the harpy instantly took off, and the other three monsters took out their weapons. "Let's make this quick," Percy said.

Jason was already forcing the winds to bring the harpy down. It fell down with a loud squawk. Leo flung two fireballs. One of the empousa dodged the fire. The other was not so lucky. It caught her straight on her face, she exploded into yellow dust. Annabeth caught the third one with her sword, and Frank brought down the one that had evaded Leo's fire with two arrows.

Leo's fire had burned a sizeable hole through the fence, so they past the fence.

"Watch it!" Nico yelled suddenly. Five hell hounds jumped out from a thicket of shadows, barking like crazy.

Jason rolled to the side to avoid one and stuck out his sword, scraping it as it past. It whimpered at the wound, then snarled fiercely at him. It ran at him again, but this time didn't fall for the same trick. It jumped over Jason's sword and tried to snap at him. He fumbled backwards, and took a wild slice which made a measly cut on the beast's nose. Next to him a wolf jumped out at him. Jason kicked off the ground and cut the beast from above. The wolf turned to the golden powder. Trying to use Jason's distraction against him, the hound sprung at him. Jason pointed his sword at it. Lightening blasted from it and rammed into the beast.

Jason quickly took in his surroundings. The fight had led them straight to the temple. It was how Jason remembered it in his dream. The temple was reconstructed out of earth. The mysterious, obsidian colored ball loomed in the center. Next to it, with his spear and white eyes was Porphyrion. He had grown at least ten more feet since Jason had saw him last, if that was even possible.

"Jason Grace!" The titan bellowed. "Have you come to join us?"

Jason willed the winds to lift him higher so he was near Porphyrion's eye level. "No," he said flatly.

Porphyrion's eyes glowed brighter as he grinned broadly, showing his not-so-pearly whites. "Good." He lifted his spear and jabbed it at Jason so fast, Jason barely had time to avoid being stabbed. "Ha! You gods are too weak! The earth mother will awaken, and when she does she will reign all! Give up now, demigod! Let me spill your blood, and sacrifice you to Gaea!"

Jason was too busy trying to stay alive to think of a witty combat. All he was able to say was, "Uh, in your dreams, big guy." Jason followed that statement by a curse as the spear came too close for his liking. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Frank fall down a small tunnel that he hadn't noticed before with a couple of armored dracaena clambering in after him. Nico followed them in, but was also closely followed by a group of monsters. The last he saw was Percy and Annabeth squeezing in, before the king of giants took his entire attention once more.

Later, Jason would make the futile mistake of directing a bolt of bright lightening to the giant. That was when the mystery of the dark crystal ball was revealed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


	13. Percy

**XIII**

**PERCY**

Percy was finding it difficult to fight the empousa. The path was steep and narrow, but with a final slash the monster finally exploded into a yellow pile of dust. "Anything coming after us?" he asked Annabeth who was watching his six.

"No."

"Awesome, now let's see where this leads."

Up ahead the sounds of fighting echoed through the tunnel. Carefully, they descended. The steep slope leveled out, and the path opened up to a more spacious and dark room. With a yell, Nico swung his sword in a fatal upward cut that sliced the last monster in half and dissolve it to sand. Percy raised his sword to see better, and then realized that Nico's stygian iron was sucking out the light Riptide was giving.

"Nico," Percy said, "your sword."

Nico understood and sheathed his sword. That was all that was needed for the room to be somewhat illuminated. It was an enclosed room, with the only passage out the one that they just went through. Five tentacle-like columns emerged from the center and ran next to the walls. They looked to be the same pitch black as the weird ball thing.

Percy helped Frank, who was on the ground, up.

"Thanks," Frank said, "What is this place?"

Nobody answered his question. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Nico muttered.

They were underground. If Nico was getting a bad feeling, Percy knew that they had to get out of there.

"Let's go back up," Percy quickly said. But as they moved towards the small passage, Percy felt his hair stand on edge. "Away from the walls!" he shouted.

Bright, golden lightning crackled as it raced down the black columns. The four of them scrambled back to the center of the room. The plasma zapped towards each other, forming a pentagrammatic ring around the demigods. They were trapped.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Frank was the first to speak. "Lightning? How did they do this?"

"Jason," Nico said, "they are using Jason's power."

A part of Percy's brain questioned how Nico was so certain of this, but he ignored it.

"Jason?" Frank gasped, "How are they-"

"That's not important right now." Annabeth raised her voice. "We must find a way to break out of this. From what I can tell by the sound and the heat, it's already at a deadly level, and it's getting more lethal. If they are getting this lightning from Jason, they are probably literally sucking it out of him, and this thing is dramatically increasing the power and energy."

It was true. Percy could feel the room becoming hotter. The electric charge sounded like an oncoming NASCAR racer. Plus, he was starting to get small shocks. "How do we break it?" he asked.

Annabeth silently looked at him and them at Frank and Nico. "We have to break a column," she said seriously.

They were the only things there. Nico bent down, place his hands on the ground, and started muttering. The dirt started to shift. All of a sudden, Nico cried out as a streak of yellow came up and through his arms.

"Nico!" Percy yelled. He started for him, but Nico stopped him. "D-don't-t g-g-get-t any c-closer," he said as the electricity ran through him. Finally, Nico breathed a sigh of release. "Th-that was some serious power," he said, as he pushed himself up, "I can't reach the dead, and I don't know how they did it, but I can't shadow travel. They have it blocked off." He sent a resentful glance at the earth columns. "It seems those things run below us." He cursed. "Now I know what they meant."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"On my journey with the Athena Parthenos, I had a dream. I was with Gaea and who I believe was Porphyrion, but I'm not exactly sure," Nico licked his lips before he continued, "they warned me to be careful of Jason, saying that there was a trap for you and that Jason was going to 'do the job' while also finishing himself off."

What? "Why didn't you tell us?" Percy asked.

"I know I should have. I'm sorry." Nico looked away.

"We'll discuss this later," Annabeth said, "Right now, we really have to deal with the matter at hand."

Percy broke his stare from Nico and looked at the electric fence that surrounded them. He opened his mouth, but Frank beat him to it.

"I'll do it," he said, "I'll break it. I can change into a bigger animal or something."

"No, Frank," Percy said, "You can't do that."

"He's right," Annabeth stated, "besides turning into a bigger animal would be counterproductive. If we had another person in here we'd all be toast. We are actually lucky that the lightning isn't any closer."

"How about if I turn into an electric eel?"

But Annabeth was already shaking her head. "The amount of electricity would overwhelm you and kill you."

"Frank," Percy put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll do it. I'm more powerful."

"But you'll..."

Percy knew the risk, but it was for his friends.

"I'll be fine." Percy looked at Annabeth. He knew that it wasn't fine. If there was a chance, Annabeth would have suggested an option. If she hadn't even brought up the idea of them going all at once, then she knew the power would kill all of them. It was a long shot if they could even breakout of there.

"Percy," Annabeth said, but he broke her off. "Annabeth, this is what we are meant to do. We have to save the world. We have to defeat Gaea. If this is what it takes I'll do it. I have-"

"Will you shut up?" Nico hollowly whispered. "Just shut up. All of you. You three are part of the seven. You are part of the prophecy. I'm not."

Percy realized what he was saying. "No Nico, you can't!"

"Don't try and be the hero, Percy." Nico cursed. "You are needed for this. Don't just throw your life away. I knew something was going to happen, and I didn't warn you." He breathed a humorless laugh. "Guess this is what I get."

Percy didn't like where this was going. "Nico-"

"No! Just stop!" Nico moved in closer to Percy. "You can't save everyone, Percy. There is just no way. You have to let people go. You know this. I know this."

Percy sighed. He thought of everyone he lost. Selena, Beckendorf, Luke, Zoe. Bianca and Bob. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down into Nico's black eyes. He remembered when they were lighter and when the guy was younger and happier. He lost all that.

"Me too," Nico whispered. He reached up and kissed him.

Percy was totally surprised, but he didn't move away. Nico's lips were cool and smooth and soft. It was a gentle kiss, one filled with emotion.

Nico pulled away, his eyes looking away. "I'm sorry," he said. He twisted around and ran to the column near the entrance. Percy came out from his stupor and gave a shout. "Wait!" But it was already too late. Frank and Annabeth held him back as he tried to hurdle himself after him. Nico rammed his sword into the magical bar.

The golden lightning shot out at the demigod. Nico gave a cry, but kept going. Weakened by the onslaught of electricity, Nico didn't use his sword but still held on to it. The stygian iron was soaking up the electricity, reducing the amount of damage that Nico received, but it wasn't fast enough. Nico rammed his own body to the thing. Percy could visibly see him gritting his teeth. He was smoking. The lightning started to flicker, giving a horrible light show.

Nico started to scream. Black waves of pure darkness rolled off of him. The ground trembled and started to shift at his feet as if something was trying to come out. He was in pain; Percy knew it. A whirlwind of black fire surrounded him. Percy could feel the pain, the anger, the shame, the fear. "Nico!" Death and lightning battled each other.

Then it all happened at once. The noises stopped, the lightning disappeared, and Nico's shadows dissolved. Nico was laying on the ground. His clothes had been burned off, and his skin was darker and marred with scars. His skeleton was highlighted in red.

For a while, nobody moved. Nobody dared to breathe. Lightning started to flicker around them in short bursts. Percy was scared that it was going to revive. But then, with one particular zap, the columns crumpled apart.

Percy rushed to Nico. He was so hot, but he didn't care. "Nico! Nico!" Percy picked up his lifeless body. "Come on! Don't do this!" But he knew that there was nothing he could do. Nico was gone.

Percy clenched his jaw. Gaea...

Percy slid Nico's body in his arms and lifted it up. He didn't say a word as he past Annabeth and Frank. Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. Her gray eyes glistened as a single tear rolled down her cheek. They climbed their way up in silence. Percy heard the yells and screeches that were being thrown around outside.

A small figure came to the entrance. Without seeing the face, Percy knew who it was.

"Nico?" Hazel choked. "No!"

Frank went up to her and wrapped her in his arms. Percy looked at her and was transported all those years ago, when he had to tell Nico about Bianca.

"He gave his life for all of us, for the prophecy, for the world. He died a hero," Percy said. "Don't let anyone tell you anything different."

He walked past her, bringing him and Nico into the light.

Percy came out of the passage and breathed in the fresh air. It felt like they had been underground for years. Dark gray clouds hung above in the sky. The fight was still raging on, but it wasn't really going well for them. Jason was unconscious on the stone slab, shards of the ball laid broken around him. Piper was next to him, trying to defend from the hundreds of monsters. Leo was dodging Porphyrion's attacks. He got a glimpse of them coming from the hole, and his eyes went wide. He got distracted, and the giant was able to send the Latino flying with one sweep from the butt of his spear.

Percy heard Frank mutter a curse. Porphyrion looked their way. He started to laugh. "Why, isn't it the death spawn," he sneered, "looks like it did work. How does it feel? Eh? How does feel to know that you failed?"

Percy tried to control his breathing, but he could already see and feel the winds pick up. The overhanging clouds began to move with the circulating winds. The earth started to quiver. This guy had the nerve to jest at that. The clouds rumbled like thunder. Cold rain came down in sheets, but they never hit the ground. The water flew around in the air at tremendous speeds, flying around at smacking around monsters that could barely move because the wind was so powerful. A group of harpies shrieked as the wind threw them around like ragdolls until they crumbled to sulfurous powder. But Percy barely noticed. His vision was centered on Porphyrion, who towered above unfazed by the hurricane.

Porphyrion hefted his spear and pointed it at Percy. "Don't think that your measly show of powers can harm me. Besides," he said haughtily, "where's your god?"

Percy looked down at his friend who was cradled in his arms.

If you loved him, even just a little bit, fight with me, Percy prayed, I know you are still feeling the aftereffects of the dual personalities thing, but you can do this, we can do this. You have to fight with me, Uncle. Nico sacrificed himself so we can fight them, so we could defeat them. Come and fight!

Porphyrion continued to laugh menacingly. His spear began to glow, and he heard Piper gasp. Percy remembered hearing about the giant doing this at the Wolf House when Jason, Leo, and Piper were there saving Hera. "Die, little demigods!"

Time slowed down.

"Drop him," a voice said in Percy's head. "Drop him, now."

Percy let Nico slide out of his arms, and just when he thought that the body was going to crash on the ground, it didn't. It slipped through a shadow and disappeared through the ground. In that instant, two things happened. First, Porphyrion's magical spear blasted pure white energy like it was a canon, and secondly, a black tornado roared out to intercept the attack.

The tornado vanished and a familiar chariot stood there instead. Hades wore his black armor and his dark blood-red cloak. On top of his head was the Helm of Darkness and in his hand was his double-edged Stygian blade.

"Perseus Jackson," Hades said, keeping his eyes on the giant before them, "you must be one of the stupidest and daring demigods I have ever had to deal with." The dark blade made no sound as it cut the air and was leveled at Porphyrion. "Now, I believe you asked for a god, Porphyrion. You got one."

The ground shifted and broke beneath them. Thousands of skeletons and zombies crawled out.

"Hah!" Porphyrion laughed. "The dead is no match for me. I am Porphyrion the true king of the world!"

With one sweep of his spear, the giant knocked a hundred of undead aside, but there were a lot more and they just knitted themselves back together.

"Father..." Hazel said.

Hades looked at her. "Hazel, ah!" His form flickered and the dead horses nickered restlessly.

"Uncle," Percy shouted. That seemed to snap the lord of the dead back to his Greek form. He looked straight at Percy. Percy could see his eyes and was surprised by how old, tired, and weak they looked. So tired...

"We can defeat them," Percy said but still unsure himself.

For a moment, Hades didn't say anything and Percy thought the god was going to be like, "Actually, no you can't. LOL! Sorry! See you at my place!"

But he didn't. All his immortal uncle did was look at him with those sad tired eyes before turning to look at the annoyed giant and charging.

"There he goes," Percy heard Frank mumble.

"Piper, Leo," Percy said, "get Jason out of here." He glanced the way they came and saw a group of different monsters, two of which were very familiar. "It looks like you'll meet some old friends, so Frank and Hazel-"

"I'm staying here," Hazel said with fire in her eyes.

"I'll go with them," Annabeth said, "good luck."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, you too." The five demigods went off.

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out riptide. "Ready?" he asked Hazel.

"Yes." Hazel brought her sword up. Her eyes were trained on Porphyrion.

Percy brought his pen out and flicked the cap off. Riptide expanded to a celestial bronze sword. "Let's go," he said.

They ran in, vaulting over boulder and ducking under the low sweeps of the spear. Hades flew around Porphyrion's head, striking with his sword. Porphyrion was getting more and more frustrated. His attacks were getting wilder and sporadic. Things started to get out of hand.

In a strike, the spear cut through the dead horses of the chariot flying through the air. The horses crumpled to dust, and the chariot spiraled out of control and slammed down on the ground. Percy ran at the giant, aiming for the stomach. He wasn't expecting the ground to spin when he put his foot down. He ungracefully fell to the ground with an "oof!" and literally bit the dust. Percy looked up to see Gaea's half-asleep face looking down at him. He took a swing at her, but only hit a tower of godless earth. She had gone.

Back in the fight, Hazel was getting pushed back by the series of relentless blows from Porphyrion, barely having enough time to block each attack. After, a jab that sent Hazel stumbling back a few paces, Porphyrion stopped.

"As much as I would love to flatten you all," Porphyrion said, "my mother is calling me, and there is another who would have the honors." He dug his spear into the earth and disappeared.

Percy ran over to Hazel. "You okay?"

"Fine," she heaved, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Percy frowned as Hazel pushed him away. He looked at the fallen chariot, except the god wasn't there. "Where is..."

"There is no time." Percy jumped, and turned around to see Hades standing behind them. "He's here."

"Who," Percy asked.

"Alcyoneus."

Percy remembered him. "We defeated him once. We can do it again."

"It will not be as easy as dragging him out of his territory this time," Hades cautioned.

The ground rumbled, and Alcyoneus stepped up to them, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hades!" he shouted. "It has been very long!"

Hades clenched his sword. "Not long enough," he said.

"I see you have a different weapon. Did the other break on you?"

Hades didn't respond, however Alcyoneus didn't mind. The giant had seen the two demigods. "You," he spat.

Percy nodded and smiled, "Hey man, death treat you well?"

Alcyoneus sneered. "Well, I heard that not long after I got out, you fell in. I know about your pathetic friend. Unfortunately for him, my father doesn't like pathetic."

Percy's blood boiled. "You piece of-"

"Oh, shut up," Alcyoneus growled, "you killed me once and now," his eyes drifted to Hazel, "I will kill you."

He lifted his staff, and skeletons started to crawl out of the earth.

That's right, Percy thought, remembering the shades from Alaska, he can summon and control shades that have joined Gaea.

Suddenly, the skeletons shook and crumbled to dust.

"You really didn't think that would work against me?" Hades asked.

Alcyoneus frowned. "I may have underestimated how much energy you had."

The giant raised the staff and charged. Percy thought fast. "Hazel, take him from the side! I'll take Golden boy head on."

He saw Hazel nod and disappear in a newly mist created tunnel. Alcyoneus took a swipe at the two still in his way. Percy ducked under the staff, but Hades locked it in with his sword. Percy took the chance to retaliate.

Alcyoneus had brought his staff down again on Hades, and when he saw Percy coming at him, he lifted his foot and smashed it down, trying to squish the son of Poseidon. Percy dodged to the side. His sword raked across the scales of the giant's leg, but it had no effect. Alcyoneus grinned, his silver teeth pressed together like scrap metal. He twirled his staff in his hand and made a low sweep. Percy flipped over it. The staff came at him again in a flash. He barely had time to roll out of the way, the ADHD keeping him alive. Was it him or had Alcyoneus gotten faster?

Percy hadn't even gotten a chance to balance himself when the next attack came at him. Yeah, this guy had definitely gotten faster.

Just when Percy thought he was a goner, a black shadow blocked the attack.

"As much as I adore your presence, Perseus," Hades drawled sarcastically, "Do try not to die."

Percy was about to retort but was interrupted by Hazel exploding out of the grounding. Literally. With gems all around her, she rocketed out of the ground.

She swung her spatha at Alcyoneus's face.

"AARRGHH!" The giant yelled in pain and outrage. Black oil dripped from his cheek and nose. Not to lose any time, Percy leapt at the giant. He jabbed riptide at the back of Alcyoneus's knees and stomach. Something was different was happening, though. The wounds weren't closing up.

"Why? What is happening?" The giant said, looking at his wounds and backing away. His eyes focused on the Hades. "You," he growled, "you are doing this me!"

The Lord of the Underworld said nothing. He stood with his arms poised at the giant. He was shaking. He must be giving everything he has to keep Alcyoneus from heeling himself, Percy thought. That was fine for him. Now they could really take him down.

Alcyoneus's face hardened. He wiped the black blood off his face with the back of his hand. "No matter. For the sake of my mother, the ruler of the earth, and her cause, I will defeat you."

"You can try," Hazel said, "but for the sake of the mortal people, and for my friends, and for my brother, I will stop you again. This time, you will not come back."

Percy grinned at the confidence and defiance that shone in her eyes.

Alcyoneus brought his staff up and charged a vicious attack. Percy and Hazel shared a look. "Let's take him down," Percy said.

The two demigods met him strike after strike and gave him more. The giant got slower and sluggish. After a particular slash to the neck by the daughter of Hades, Alcyoneus dropped to the ground, defeated. Hades himself walked over to the downed giant.

"You won't win," Alcyoneus heaved. "Gaea will awaken, and when she does, she will destroy all of the gods."

"My," Hades said, "I'm so scared. Let me calm myself down." With that, he plunged his sword into Alcyoneus's chest. For a second, the body just laid there. Then, it disapparated completely into the air.

Percy looked on as he panted, his hands on his knees. Hades looked at them with tired, old eyes. "I'm afraid that what he says is true, and to make matters worse is that the giants are already going to attack the camps. The gods are still...out. What I did, took away all my energy. It's all I can do to stay here."

"Attack?" Hazel asked, "Which giants?"

"Ones that were brought back recently from Tartarus along with Alcyoneus. I believe that you have already fought them."

"Otis and Ephialtes," Percy said.

Hades nodded. "Yes."

Hades looked upwards as the sky rumbled slightly. "I must leave you. I wish you luck." He hesitated for a moment until turning to Hazel. "I am sorry."

He turned and disappeared in the shadows.

Percy looked at Hazel. A lone tear fell down her cheek. Her face wavered and then broke. Percy curled his arms around her as she cried.

"Nico," she sobbed.

He's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool

**Author's Note:**

> For more please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~scarpool


End file.
